He's a WHAT? - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Traducción Autorizada by Ana-chan86. RESUMEN: Él podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Un Duende. Un Troll de las Montañas, un Ogro. Caramba, pudo haber sido el Rey de Gnomos, para lo que a Harry le importaba. Pero NO, de todas las criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy tenía que ser un Vampiro.
1. Chapter 1

**HE´S A WHAT?**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3248762/1/

**AUTOR:** Ana-chan86

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Doctor O

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Ana-chan86, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Él podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Un Duende. Un Troll de las Montañas, un Ogro. Caramba, pudo haber sido el Rey de Gnomos, para lo que a Harry le importaba. Pero NO, de todas las criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy tenía que ser un Vampiro.

**CAPITULO 1**

—Un Vampiro. Ustedes saben, Nosferatu, un chupasangre —Repitió Hermione pacientemente, sus ojos no dejaron el enorme libro que estaba apoyado sobre una jarra de jugo de calabaza.

Ron bajó el ala de pollo a la plancha al plato y puso la barbilla en su mano derecha, pretendiendo pensar —Bueno, él es una sanguijuela, así que supongo que solo tenemos que deducir la parte de la sangre.

—Pero… ¿cómo sabes eso, Hermione? —Preguntó un desconcertado Harry mientras Ron se  
sobaba la cabeza donde la joven bruja le había golpeado fuerte.

— Ser el cerebro del trío dorado ayuda, además, todo el mundo sabe que yo lo sé todo —contestó distraídamente, frunciéndole el ceño a la página que estaba leyendo.

— Pero… debe de haber algún error—, insistió el niño que vivió a una Hermione distraída en golpear al pelirrojo de nuevo por su menos que agradable comentario sobre el tamaño de su cerebro.

— Pero… acaso no lo has visto. Es malditamente rubio…

— No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo prejuicios, compañero—. Ron intervino inútilmente masticando otra ala de pollo.

—… y tiene los ojos grises por el amor de Merlín.

Hermione había cerrado su grueso tomo y lo miraba con recelo ahora.

– Harry por casualidad has notado que todas y cada una de tus frases comienzan con un _"pero"_. — Hizo una pausa corta. Entonces con un tono muy serio. — ¿Estás frustrado sexualmente?

Ron emitió un sonido estrangulado.

— ¡JA! ¡Maldición Hermione!—. Harry decidió no pensar en dónde exactamente la muchacha de abundante cabello castaño había encontrado esa clase de información. Pobre, pobre Ronniekin. Probablemente no sabrá lo que le golpeó. Harry suspiró. Ron no entendería el amor ni aunque este le mordiera el trasero, entonces pobre de Hermione también.

— Um…

_Nota personal: nunca asociar "Ron, Hermione y mordida en el trasero" en la misma oración. ¡Nunca!. _

A Harry le gustaban sus mejores amigos, pero no necesitaba esa imagen mental. Eww… Eso era precisamente. Ewww.

— No soy un maldito frustrado —suspiró mientras jugaba con la servilleta. – Lo que quiero decir es que no es del tipo oscuro…

— Bueno eso depende de la definición de tu concepto en verdad—, interrumpió Hermione.  
Ron frunció el ceño.

– Compañero, por mucho que sea doloroso para mí decirlo, el imbécil es el príncipe de hielo de Slytherin. Ya sabes la mala reputación oscura que precede a eso.

El chico que vivió se ponía más y más molesto.

– Per… quiero decir, oh demonios es cuestión de lógica. ¿Cómo en el nombre de Hades puedes ser un vampiro cuando pareces un maldito elfo? Bueno, excepto por las orejas puntiagudas y los ojos soñadores—. Añadió en el último momento aun jugueteando con la pobre servilleta. – De todas maneras la historia está toda mal—. Exclamó con los brazos agitados. Los dos niños de tercer año sentados cerca del trío dorado comenzaron a deslizarse por la banca, lejos de su compañero de casa un poco trastornado. Harry estaba en racha. – Y si Draco—mírame—y—babea—a—muerte—Malfoy es algo, tiene que ser un Veela, VEE—LA, ¿entiendes? No un estúpido vampiro—. La inocente servilleta ahora estaba siendo estrangulada.

— Harry —advirtió Hermione.

— No hay manera de que pueda ser un vampiro cuando solo es un pequeño mocoso…

— Harry—. Dijo Ron, mirando preocupado como la servilleta daba su último y empapelado respiro.

— No puedo creer que ese arrogante hijo de…

— ¡Harry! —Gritaron Hermione y Ron en perfecta sincronía.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Espetó.

— No será que estás…— Hermione comenzó lentamente contemplando a la muy muerta servilleta.

— Mira, lo que pasa es que suenas como alguien…— Ron comenzó también…

— Celoso— finalizaron juntos, mandándole cada uno una mirada idéntica de horror.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

El gran pasillo estaba lleno de los habituales estudiantes, los de primer año habían sido más difíciles de separar los unos de los otros que en el último trimestre. Más probablemente por el fulgor de la siniestra mirada de Snape. Pero ahora estaban felizmente cavando en la deliciosa comida que proporcionaban los elfos domésticos.

El director tenía su centelleo habitual. Uno podría decir por su frente arrugada que Snape estaba más que dispuesto a maldecir a los demasiados felices niños de primer año hasta la próxima centuria. Flitwick y McGonagall estaban absortos en una discusión acerca de la pronunciación de un hechizo oscuro.

– Te lo aseguro mí querida Minerva, es mejor que no acentúes la segunda "i"; ni bien termines el conjuro tendrás un grupo de ghols que comenzaran adorarte como si fueras una diosa… – No, no, lo que quiero decir es, que para conseguir que el conjuro dure más tiempo, tienes que pronunciarlo muy despacio..

Hagrid tenía que estar pensando en madame Maxime ya que estaba tratando de alimentar su oreja derecha, y Remus Lupin estaba de regreso como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, comiendo felizmente su sopa.

Los Slytherin ya estaban planeando su venganza contra cierto Salvador de la Luz. No importaba que hubieran estado en el mismo lado en la guerra, aun victoriosos los Gryffindorks eran siempre Gryffindorks1. Los Ravenclaws no eran más visibles, enterrados en alegres torres de libros. Los Hufflepuff conversaban acerca del próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade:

—… y luego me arrodillaré frente a ella y le recitaré un poema.

—Oh por Dios eso es taaaannn valiente.

Mientras que los Gryffindor estaban a punto de tratar con un furioso Harry Potter. Otra vez.

Hermione y Ron habían logrado finalmente refrenar a su homicida y ligeramente obsesivo mejor amigo después de su discusión sobre cierto rubio cuando Seamus al fin llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Era muy común que Seamus llegara al Gran Comedor tarde, lo que no era común esa tarde era la forma en la que se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor viéndose como un gato que obtuvo el canario, la crema, la leche y casi todos los productos lácteos que se encuentran en un radio a diez millas. Acostumbrado a las payasadas de su mejor amigo, Dean siguió comiendo con la mano derecha mientras le daba un coscorrón con la izquierda al chico Irlandés.

—Deja esa cara estúpida, anciana. ¿Cuál es el último chisme?

Frotando su maltratada cabeza y poniendo mala cara pero todo valía la pena, Seamus contestó, inconsciente de unos ojos verdes, de gafas explosivas.

– Un chico de Ravenclaw se jactaba de cómo tomó una foto de los malvados dientes del vampiro Malfoy…

"craaaasshhh" fue el vaso más cerca del niño que vivió.

Después de eso, decir que pocas cosas frágiles sobrevivieron a la furia de Harry, habría sido el eufemismo del siglo. Mientras Dumbledore lanzaba un rápido "Reparo", tomó una nota mental de mantener al irritable adolescente lejos de su escondite secreto de tarros de caramelo de limón. Porque, ¿quién quería desperdiciar algún pobre, e inocente caramelo?

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Ahora, Harry estaba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. Había salido corriendo del Gran Comedor sin mirar el desorden que había creado. Al diablo con la fiesta. En primer lugar sus amigos habían tenido la más ridícula idea, entonces todo Gryffindor había comenzado a chismear sobre Malfoy y sus asombrosos poderes de vampiro. ¡Bah! ¿En qué estaban pensando sus amigos? ¿Cómo podía él, Harry Potter, tener celos de Malfoy? Demonios, sus mismo nombres eran oxímoron2.

Hablando de idiotas, en verdad.

El insufrible imbécil aun tenía que demostrar que su cara no estaba atrapada en una permanente mueca mientras el maldito dormía. Satanás haría muñecos de nieve en el infierno el dia que Draco Malfoy en verdad sonriera. Tales eran los pensamientos errantes del gran Harry Potter cuando levantó la mirada para ver como el objeto de su rabia celosa venía caminando hacia él.

Draco Malfoy en realidad, venia de las mazmorras con Blaise Zabini. Cuando vio al salvador del Mundo Mágico _"¿Cómo podían pensar toda esa gente que un simple muchacho podría salvar sus lastimeros culos?"_. Draco se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para intentar una retirada sutil. No que tuviera miedo de su rival, es que estaba decepcionado del giro que su relación con el Gryffindor había dado. Después de haber pasado seis años entre competencias e insultos, así como una guerra contra el más feo Señor Oscuro de todos los tiempos, Harry había pasado del odio a una aburrida indiferencia, evitando cualquier tipo de confrontación y sobre todo manteniéndose aislado. Draco suspiró mentalmente y volvió a la realidad con un sobresalto cuando Blaise le dio un codazo en las costillas. ¿Qué podría pasarle de todos modos? Potter ni siquiera lo notaba.

Draco se volvió hacia Blaise para continuar su conversación anterior sobre trucos de Quidditch cuando sintió la furiosa mirada de Harry dirigida hacia él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

En unos pocos pasos Harry estaba al lado del Slytherin, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando le gruñó al heredero Malfoy.

— No podrías haber sido un Veela, ¿verdad?

Draco parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y se volteó para decirle algo ofensivo al chico, pero Harry ya había desaparecido por la esquina, caminando tan fuerte que los cuadros en las paredes crepitaban.

— Que demonios… ¿tiene SPM3 o algo?—. Espetó Blaise. Draco se encogió de hombros pero no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo también. Todo el mundo sabía que Draco era un vampiro. Era algo no oficial ya que no se había molestado en decirle a todo el colegio sobre su cambio el día que cumplió los dieciséis años, pero dejar al descubierto sus colmillos era más explicito y eficaz que cualquier tipo de declaración. Entonces, ¿por qué Potter parecía como si apenas se hubiera enterado?

Los dos chicos de séptimo año reanudaron su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, el primero murmurando oscuramente sobre "malditos Gryfindorks temperamentales" mientras que el otro se preguntaba si debía tomar la cosa Veela como un cumplido. ¿Qué había sido todo eso, de todas maneras?

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Harry ciertamente no se encontraba de mal humor en los dormitorios, muchas gracias. Estaba justamente privando a sus amigos de su presencia. Ya está. Estúpidos amigos que decían cosas estúpidas sobre él. Se quedó tendido en la cama con las cortinas cerradas.

Asaltar a Malfoy le había ayudado a calmarse un poco, pero seguía molesto. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a él? Habían sido enemigos por mucho tiempo y aun así, Harry había fallado en ver una gran parte de Malfoy. Harry cerró los ojos. Si quería ser honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir de hecho que estaba celoso de Draco Malfoy. Pero nunca se lo diría a una sola alma. No. Sobre su cadáver. Porque una cosa era ser el héroe del Mundo Mágico y otra era tener sueños tontos e infantiles.

Como el querer ser un vampiro.

De vuelta a cuando él había sido un niño en casa de los Dursley, Harry se había topado con un libro acerca de vampiros entre un montón de regalos que su primo había clasificado como peligrosos. Dudley pensaba que los libros eran un peligro para su cerebro ya endeble. Por supuesto, el libro estaba escrito desde una perspectiva muggle, que era solo una versión simplificada de lo que ser un vampiro implicaba. Sin embargo, Harry recordó como había deseado desaparecer entre las sombras, escapar de las palizas de Dudley gracias su velocidad inhumana, y asustar a la gran ballena a muerte con la visión de su juego de afilados colmillos. Seguramente habría necesitado sangre para sostenerse, pero para el encarcelado niño que había sido, ser un vampiro había significado la libertad sobre todo.

Harry suspiró por enésima vez. Él no debería soñar con esto más. Las cosas iban mucho mejor ahora, que el gran malo de Baldimort4 estaba criando margaritas, lo que era sin duda una mejoría. Sirius Black había sido absuelto de los asesinatos de Lily y James, y Harry había sido capaz de mudarse a la casa de su padrino.

En cuanto a Lucius Malfoy, había sido expulsado de su propia casa por su esposa furiosa. Parecía que la orgullosa Narcisa Malfoy había descubierto que, a pesar de afirmar lo contrario, su marido todavía se arrastraba a los pies del sicópata y demente cara de serpiente comúnmente conocido como Voldemort. Aun cuando Narcisa había sido una Black antes de convertirse en Malfoy, ella se esforzaba por preservar el honor de la familia. Malfoy no se había retirado y eso era todo. Los Aurores que habían ido a buscar respuestas de Lucius Malfoy por sus desalmados actos y lo encontraron chupándose el dedo y haciendo pucheros como un niño frente a las puertas cerradas de Malfoy Manor. Su ahora ex—esposa lo había maldecido con un hechizo de cerebro anti—envejecimiento para _"castigar al mocoso que había sido toda su vida"_.

Así que sí, la vida de Harry había mejorado definitivamente; y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que algo faltaba…

Lo que sea…

Mejor se iría a dormir de todos modos. Era su último año en Howarts y le había prometido a Sirius disfrutarlo tanto como pudiera, y así lo haría.

* * *

**Nota al margen: **

**1.- Gryffindorks: **literalmente Gryffindor estúpidos.

**2.- El oxímoron:** Dentro de las figuras literarias en retórica, es una figura lógica que consiste en usar dos conceptos de significado opuesto en una sola expresión, que genera un tercer concepto. Dado que el sentido literal de oxímoron es opuesto, 'absurdo', por ejemplo, «un instante eterno», se fuerza al lector o al interlocutor a comprender el sentido metafórico

**3.- SPM: **Síndrome Pre—menstrual

**4.- Baldimort:** Hace referencia a la calvicie de Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**HE´S A WHAT?**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3248762/1/

**AUTOR:** Ana-chan86

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Ana-chan86, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Él podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Un Duende. Un Troll de las Montañas, un Ogro. Caramba, pudo haber sido el Rey de Gnomos, para lo que a Harry le importaba. Pero NO, de todas las criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy tenía que ser un Vampiro.

**CAPITULO 2**

Todo estaba tranquilo en Hogwarts, la famosa Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. El castillo se erguía orgullosamente en la luz gris de la mañana, el Bosque Prohibido parecía un pozo oscuro y silencioso en la distancia. El viento soplaba suavemente entre el follaje, haciendo a los árboles murmurar. El pasto verde estaba cubierto de un delicado rocío, que brillaba suavemente. Todo estaba en paz hasta que…

— ¡AAAAAAUGH!

— Tú lo pediste, compañero —dijo Ron sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¡Ven aquí, traidor! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto! —un muy mojado Harry Potter gritó mientras saltaba de la cama.

— Pero Harry, el agua nunca mató a nadie. Quiero decir, era sólo un cubo pequeño.

— DEJA DE CORRER, ESTÚPIDO…

— Pensándolo bien, Hermione dijo una vez que el agua podía ser peligrosa. Me dijo acerca de esas personas que murieron por ese tipo gigante, con un nombre raro, ¿cuál era? Ah, claro, el _"Titán Ick"_, ¿ese es acaso un nombre? Pero creo que el agua estaba mucho más fría que la que vertí sobre ti, así…

— ¡ESA ES UN PATÉTICA EXCUSA PARA UN AMIGO! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡VEN Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE, COBARDE! —el furioso Niño-Que-Vivió gritó, aún corriendo detrás del que pronto sería su mejor-amigo-muerto.

— Harry, tenía que hacer algo, estabas durmiendo como un muerto. Bueno, como una cosa muerta que babea, de todos modos. Y sé que necesitas una hora antes de decidirte a levantarte, así que sólo te ayudé. Como un verdadero amigo haría. Deberías darme las gracias, de verdad.

— VERDADERO AMIGO, MI…

— Vaya, vaya, los jóvenes de hoy en día son unos pequeños rufianes desagradecidos —interrumpió Ron antes de que cualquier cosa ofensiva fuera dicha.

Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban viendo la loca carrera por su habitación mientras se preparaban para la clase.

— Diez a uno a que Harry va a tomar venganza —declaró Seamus.

— Simplemente no hay manera, él nunca va a atrapar a Ron, él es demasiado pequeño —sostuvo Dean lógicamente.

— Yo no he dicho en realidad que iba a atraparlo —señaló Seamus con una sonrisa.

— ¿No deberíamos decirles que tienen menos de veinte minutos antes de que comience la clase? —Neville les preguntó con una expresión preocupada.

— Nah, van a estar bien —dijo Dean— Ellos saben que tienen que detenerse para conseguir sus horarios de todos modos.

— ¡Vamos chicos, tengo hambre! —Ron gimió mientras se mantenía alejado de su mejor amigo que estaba agitando los puños violentamente, deteniéndolo con una sola mano en la cabeza.

Y sin más aviso, lo soltó y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Crees que Harry va a estar bien? —Neville preguntó, echando una mirada preocupada al oír un estruendo seguido de una serie de maldiciones ahogadas.

— Estará bien, Neville. Eres una mamá gallina —bromeó el pelirrojo— Lo que he dicho es verdad. Harry no se despertaría en el primer día de escuela. Apuesto a que comienza con Pociones de todos modos, así que nadie va a notar que él está enojado por mi culpa y no por Snape —concluyó Ron con aire de suficiencia— ¿Crees que habrá panqueques hoy? —añadió con ojos esperanzados y brillantes, con todos los pensamientos sobre su mojado amigo ausentes.

Harry Potter no fue un adolescente feliz. Después de todo lo que había pasado, los Dursley, los múltiples intentos de asesinato por parte de Voldemort, ser molestado por dicho maniático por un poco de sangre y la batalla final al término de su sexto año, el niño-que-fue-demasiado-terco-para-morir había pensado que al menos podría disfrutar de su sueño en su primera noche tranquila, pero noooo, ahora que su peor enemigo estaba lavándole los calcetines de Satanás en el infierno, su mejor amigo había pensado que era una idea maravillosa atacarlo durante su sueño.

Él sabía que por lo general no se molestaba cuando era despertado por alguien, sin embargo, tenía algo que ver con su sueño, sobre…

¿Qué había estado soñando? Algo sobre una piscina de plata de aspecto suave que parecía brillar con una magia poderosa. Se había sentido tan feliz y en paz con la sola presencia de eso, lo que fuera. Harry estaba seguro de que el sueño tenía algún tipo de significado. Su subconsciente había estado tratando de decirle algo. ¿Acaso no había sentido como que algo importante faltaba en su vida, últimamente? ¿Alguien?

Se tomó unos segundos para recordar a la última chica que él pensó que le importaba…

_Cho._

Urgh.

De repente, ya no estaba tan seguro de que su sueño tuviera algo que ver con su vida amorosa. Él no necesitaba sin ninguna duda besos húmedos de una niña que lloraba ríos cada vez que lo miraba a la cara.

_Y que…_

Harry miró su reloj y se congeló.

— ¡Mierda, VoytardeVoytardeVoytarde!

Y con su mala suerte, comenzaba con Pociones y un muy, muy mal humorado Snape.

— Estoy muerto —pensó mientras corría al baño a lavarse la cara, ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de librar la batalla ya perdida contra su pelo. Pensar que lo había dejado crecer un poco con la esperanza de que fuera menos complicado.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo e hizo una mueca al ver los largos rizos negros enmarcando su rostro. Rápidamente los sujetó como pudo en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos seguían tan verdes como siempre, aunque parecían un poco apagados en ese momento.

Rompiendo el concurso de miradas con su pálido reflejo, salpicó un poco de agua en la cara –y no es que no hubiera tenido suficiente ya – bajó corriendo por las escaleras de la sala común de Gryffindor, apenas perdiendo unos pocos pasos. Caerse accidentalmente por las malditas escaleras no era una opción atractiva justo antes de Pociones.

¿Por qué había decidido tomar la estúpida asignatura, de todos modos? Ah, sí, porque el viejo loco lo había obligado prácticamente con el argumento de que, dado que Harry no sabía aún lo que quería hacer después de la escuela, era mejor tomar Pociones porque no podía empezar a imaginarse lo útil que era tal conocimiento, cómo lo completaría consecuentemente tal elección en este momento de su vida y por cierto, ¿te gustaría un caramelo de limón?

Harry apretó los dientes. Él no se convertiría en un Auror como Dumbledore quería, muchas gracias. Había sido el trabajo que había matado a sus padres. Además, el Niño-Que-Ya-Hizo-Su-Trabajo pensaba simplemente eso, por lo que consideraba justo que finalmente tuviera su merecida libertad, a la mierda con las expectativas de nadie.

Harry finalmente llegó a las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor y las pateó para abrirlas. A continuación, se abalanzó sobre Hermione como Goyle con un bollo de chocolate.

— Harry, qué estabas…

— ¡No hay tiempo, VoytardeVoytardeVoytarde! Hermione guárdame un montón de malvaviscos y llévamelos.

La chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de complicidad y vio a su mejor amigo desaparecer por las puertas.

_¿Cómo se las arregló para meterse en problemas en el primer día de clases?_, pensó la chica.

Decidió que lo sabría antes de finalizar el día, se dirigió a la oficina del director, donde supuestamente tenía una reunión con los prefectos. Ella no se había sorprendido al enterarse de que Malfoy también era Premio Anual. A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que el insoportable rubio hizo, ella tenía que reconocer que era un demonio obteniendo las mejores calificaciones. Para sorpresa de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, él había ayudado a Snape preparar todo tipo de Pociones muy necesarias durante la guerra después de decirle a Voldemort donde exactamente podía meterse su oferta para unirse a él. Hermione también había notado la forma en que Malfoy había dejado de burlarse de Harry, Ron o insultarla llamándola sangre sucia. Todavía era un arrogante y orgulloso Malfoysista, pero era más discreto al respecto de lo que solía ser.

Hermione sabía bien que no era debido a la condición de su padre. El rubio había dejado claro que estaba muy complacido con la manera en que su madre había tratado a su ahora ex marido. El joven aristócrata que había sido tenía normas, después de todo. La Premio Anual tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se comportaría este año.

Harry apenas pudo llegar a la puerta de la muy odiada clase de Pociones. Entró respirando con dificultad y se dirigió a la parte de atrás, donde una sola mesa quedaba libre. Dio las gracias a quien fuera el responsable de esta pequeña misericordia. No le prestó la menor atención al resto de los estudiantes que resultaron ser todos de Slytherin. Realmente debería ir a la biblioteca un día, para tratar de averiguar a qué deidad había ofendido terriblemente. No tuvo tiempo para considerar esta idea mucho más tiempo, debido a que Snape estaba irrumpiendo en ese instante en la habitación.

_**Vaporosas túnicas negras:**__ Comprobado._

_**Mal humor:**__ Comprobado._

_**Ante el ceño fruncido:**__ Comprobado._

_**El Letal Toque Final:**__ el cabello graso; comprobado._

_**Equipo Repulsivo bajo control.**_

— Supuestamente han alcanzado el nivel de conocimientos necesarios para tomar este curso de Pociones Avanzadas. — Snape comenzó con voz ominosa— Aunque algunos de ustedes puede haberse beneficiado de cierta ayuda para llegar hasta aquí, pero puede ser también que tuvieran la esperanza de comprender alguna vez el sutil arte de realizar Pociones —Snape se burló, sin dejar de mirar a cierto Gryffindor.

Dicho Gryffindor mentalmente rodó los ojos. _Alguien por favor dígale al idiota grasiento que se supone que no debes guardar rencor contra los descendientes de una persona. ¡Supéralo, bola de baba!,_ pensó con impaciencia.

Sin darse cuenta de las reflexiones de su estudiante más odiado, el Maestro de Pociones se volvió hacia la pizarra. Con un movimiento lento de su varita, las instrucciones para elaborar la poción Veritaserum aparecieron.

— No espero que ninguno de ustedes se den cuenta de lo difícil y delicada que es la preparación de Veritaserum. Esto será considerado como una prueba; aquellos que no puedan preparar la poción tendrán que salir de la sala de forma permanente —continuó con un brillo decididamente perverso en sus ojos.

— Tienen una hora y media por lo que será mejor que se muevan —añadió alegremente.

Harry suspiró y arrastró los pies hasta el almacén donde sabía que encontraría una multitud de cosas muertas y viscosas. Él pronto también estaría muerto si no conseguía realizar la maldita poción de manera correcta. No le gustaba el pequeño plan de Snape para conseguir echarlo del curso, tenía que realizar la estúpida poción correctamente solamente para fastidiar al idiota grasiento. De repente se dio cuenta de que se suponía que Hermione era la otra Gryffindor en tomar este curso, pero también recordó algo acerca de una reunión de prefectos o algo por el estilo.

_Por favor, cualquier Deidad que esté escuchando, deje que Hermione llegue aquí antes del final de la clase. Realmente necesito que alguien me ayude con esto._

Mientras tanto, la puerta del aula se abrió. Draco Malfoy caminó con gracia, con una expresión de aburrimiento en sus rasgos aristocráticos. Se dirigió directamente al escritorio de Snape y le dio la nota del director acerca de la reunión. Mirando a su alrededor para buscar un escritorio libre, vio la bufanda rojo y oro en una silla y decidió que sería una buena ocasión para aprender más sobre el extraño comentario que su Némesis de pelinegro había escupido el día anterior. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había burlado de su enemigo favorito. No sería bueno que el pequeño Gryffindor se olvidara de él. Nadie olvida a un Malfoy. Especialmente el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Viendo a su estudiante más brillante dirigirse a la mesa contaminada del Gryffindor, Snape se aseguró que su pánico interior no se mostrara en su rostro. ¡Esto no tenía que suceder, su plan para excluir al Mocoso-Que-Vivió era perfecto esta vez! ¿Qué estaba pensando su ahijado? Era demasiado inteligente como para no haber entendido quien estaba ocupando actualmente ese escritorio.

— ¿Señor Malfoy? Dudo que usted quiera desperdiciar su conocimiento y su tiempo en nuestro héroe residente. Le sugiero que…

— Está bien, profesor, trabajaré con Potter, estaré bien —interrumpió Draco, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a su padrino y perdiéndose así la mirada de horror en la cara de su padrino.

Mientras Snape estaba tratando de decidir si debía revisar a su ahijado en busca de alguna poción nociva o una maldición muy potente, Harry salió del almacén con un montón de ingredientes de extraño aspecto y malolientes. Cuando miró a su mesa, casi se le cayó todo por el shock. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Malfoy allí? Volviendo su mirada furiosa hacia Snape, vio que el hombre parecía tan aturdido como él, los años dedicados a tratar de descifrar el lenguaje de la cara de Snape dio sus frutos y había salvado a Harry en muchas ocasiones, mientras que el resto de las miradas de los Slytherin estaban sobre él, esperando una especie de confesión sobre qué hechizo había utilizado en Malfoy.

— Hola, Potter. Tanto tiempo sin verte. No voy a preguntarte acerca de tus vacaciones, porque no me importan. ¿Por qué estas con la boca abierta como un pez con muerte cerebral? —el rubio dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Harry cerró la boca con un "clic" audible.

— Ahora mueve tu culo delgaducho aquí, el Veritaserum es bastante largo para preparar.

Harry recogió su ingenio disperso, a la vista del molestoso rubio sentado allí que lo había atacado a traición mientras él no se encontraba, gesticulando a la distancia.

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —él estaba furioso, sin atreverse a señalarlo con el dedo por temor a ensuciar con puré de gusanos sus túnicas escolares.

— Ese lenguaje, Potter. Dado que tu lamentable excusa de un cerebro parece haber abandonado esa cabeza desordenada, y porque soy muy paciente, voy a recordártelo en este momento. Resulta que he logrado ingresar en este curso y como tengo la intención para pasar los EXTASIS, te agradecería que pudieras traer esos ingredientes a nuestra mesa para que podamos empezar.

— ¡Cállate, sé por qué estás aquí, lo que quiero saber es por qué estás aquí! — Harry respondió, sin moverse de su lugar en el medio del camino.

— Señor Potter, si yo fuera usted, acababa de cerrar la boca y le daba las gracias al Señor Malfoy por haber aceptado trabajar con alguien de su condición retrasada. Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacer una escena en mi clase y molestar a sus compañeros —Snape finalmente intervino con un matiz peligroso en su voz. Harry se abstuvo de resoplar ante la mención de sus_ "compañeros"._ Los Slytherin estaban disfrutando del espectáculo tanto que no habrían notado si Dumbledore hubiera bailado en la habitación con una falda de ballet de color rosa haciendo una serie de entrechats**_(1)_**. El Gryffindor se sentó con un bufido. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que a Malfoy le gustaba torturarlo en público, especialmente en Pociones.

En ese mismo momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y Hermione entró en la habitación, deteniéndose inmediatamente ante el extraño espectáculo que vieron sus ojos. Snape parecía a punto de arrancarse su pelo grasiento, los Slytherin estaban dudando entre sonreír burlonamente y mirar a Malfoy como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno y Harry estaba con el ceño fruncido junto a lo que parecía ser un Malfoy muy presumido._ ¿Qué diablos está pasando?_ Gritaron las células cerebrales de Hermione.

— Señorita Granger, puedo ver las pequeñas ruedas trabajando hasta el agotamiento en ese pozo sin fondo que es su mente y le sugiero amablemente que deje de tratar de comprender la situación actual. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar después que el señor Malfoy aquí presente —concluyó, desesperado por encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, para desahogarse. Hermione mantuvo un silencio prudente, diciéndose a sí misma que ella era la que ganaba todos los puntos, de cualquier manera. Pasó junto a las mesas hasta llegar a la que estaba detrás de Harry, donde se sentó junto a un Theodore Nott que seguía desconcertado.

— ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vuelvan a trabajar! —gruñó un muy enojado y malhumorado Maestro de Pociones.

Todo el mundo salió de su estupor de inmediato y rápidamente comenzó a picar, moler, verter y remover. Harry estaba silenciosamente furioso. ¿Por qué los dioses estaban tan enojados con él?_Respondieron a tus oraciones_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Hermione llegó a tiempo y hay alguien para ayudarte, ¿verdad?_ Añadió en tono petulante. _¡Argh! ¡Al diablo con esto! _Harry mentalmente le dio un puntapié a la estúpida voz. No quiso mirar a Malfoy, quien una vez más lo había humillado delante de toda la clase.

— Oh, vamos, Potter, no hagas pucheros como un niño de tres años de edad, aunque debo decir que te viene bien —dijo el vampiro.

— ¡No estoy haciendo pucheros! —Exclamó Harry.

— Acabas de demostrar la segunda parte de la declaración, estupendo.

— ¿Por qué tu…?

— Pensé que ya habíamos establecido la razón para que mi ser excepcional este aquí —suspiró Draco.

Y así fueron pasando los minutos con Draco manteniendo su reputación de ser la única persona capaz de enojar a Harry en menos de dos segundos. Sin embargo, Harry estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. ¿Por qué su cabeza estaba dando vueltas ahora? Ah, claro, no había comido nada desde la noche anterior antes de destruir cuidadosamente cada artículo rompible en la mesa de Gryffindor, y no tuvo tiempo para comer esta mañana. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los Dursley le habían dejado la cena? ¿O cualquier otra comida para el caso? Parecía mucho tiempo atrás…

Draco se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando vio que Harry se tambaleaba al lado del caldero.

— ¡Hey, Potter! ¿Qué es lo que…?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de terminar la frase, Harry ya estaba cayendo hacia atrás.  
_  
¿Quién apagó las malditas luces?_, fue el último pensamiento del Gryffindor antes de que cayera en un negro vacío.

Harry abrió los ojos a un gran blanco. Fue un cambio agradable después del gran negro. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez para ganar un viaje especial a la enfermería? Su mente estaba todavía un poco nebulosa. Bien podría comenzar con las causas habituales. ¿Quidditch? No, él le había dicho al equipo que no iban a empezar a entrenar antes de dos semanas. Y puesto que él se había encargado personalmente de "Dormivolt-Vordimlot" lo que sea su nombre había sido ridículo, esto no fue por él.

_Entonces, ¿qué tenía…?_

— Gah —dijo por segunda vez en el día. El desmayo de hambre fue justo en frente de Malfoy. Ya podía ver los titulares del Profeta:_ "¡Niño-Que-Vivió para matarse de hambre hasta la muerte!"_

— ¿Por qué yo? —se quejó en voz alta. Madame Pomfrey, que había oído a Harry hablando consigo mismo, estaba ahora un poco preocupada de que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza en alguna parte a pesar de lo que el heredero Malfoy había dicho.

— ¿Señor Potter? ¿Está bien? ¿Siente algún dolor? Tuve que alimentarlo con una poción nutritiva. ¿En qué pensaba? Tiene que comer razonablemente, está creciendo —Algo que sonó sospechosamente como "enano" y " hazmerreír" llegó desde la cama, pero la paciente enfermera sin embargo, continuó— Como cualquier adolescente. Además no puede permitirse el lujo de perder su primer día de clases. Debe agradecer al señor Malfoy por, umm, traerlo hasta aquí —terminó mirando a cualquier lugar, menos en su dirección.

— ¿Malfoy me ha traído hasta aquí? —le preguntó con incredulidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo más. Tenía una sensación de aprensión… — ¿Qué quiere decir con _"traerme"_ aquí? —frunció el ceño.

— Eh… sí. Literalmente. Al estilo nupcial —especificó, sonrojándose ligeramente y todavía admirando la hermosa silla junto a la cama.

— Queeeee… pero… qué… quiero decir… —tartamudeó miserablemente— ¿Por qué el hizo e…? ¿Por qué no utilizar el hechizo Mobilicorpus? —finalmente lo logró.

— No tengo ni idea. Tendrá que preguntarle la próxima vez que vea a su… — Se detuvo, sonrojándose completamente.

Se produjo una pausa.

— Nooonononono, esto no es lo que cree que es, nosotros so… —intentó, sonrojándose también.

— Lo que sea, señor Potter — dijo, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos — Creo que ahora está lo suficientemente sano como para volver a la clase. —Ella lo echó fuera de la enfermería y él se quedó parado delante de la puerta cerrada, con la cara aún ardiendo.

— ¿Esto es una maldita conspiración o qué? —le preguntó a nadie. Suspiró. Será mejor que deje de hablar en voz alta; Madame Pomfrey había parecido lo suficiente preocupada por él. Maldición, él estaba preocupado por sí mismo en este momento. ¿Estaban tratando de hacerle morir de la vergüenza? Suspirando de nuevo, se dirigió hacia Encantamientos, rezando en silencio para que éste fuera el último acontecimiento raro del día.

* * *

(1)**Entrechat (entretejido o trenza).** Pasos en el que el bailarín salta y rápidamente cruza las piernas en el aire, según el número de veces requerido.


	3. Chapter 3

**HE´S A WHAT?**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3248762/1/

**AUTOR:** Ana-chan86

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Ana-chan86, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Él podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Un Duende. Un Troll de las Montañas, un Ogro. Caramba, pudo haber sido el Rey de Gnomos, para lo que a Harry le importaba. Pero NO, de todas las criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy tenía que ser un Vampiro.

**CAPITULO 3**

—Haaaaaaaa.

Harry dejó escapar otro suspiro interminable. Este día tuvo una definición muy precisa de un _"día difícil"_.

Allí estaba el ataque traicionero en la madrugada por nada menos que su mejor amigo, la carrera alocada para llegar a Pociones a tiempo, el terrible momento con Malfoy, después su hermoso viaje a la enfermería, donde se enteró que le debía a Malfoy por… uh, mejor no pensar acerca de la vergüenza final.

Harry había logrado llegar a Encantamientos donde se había enfrentado con lo que ahora parecía ser el último pasatiempo de los estudiantes de Hogwarts: Observemos fijamente a Harry 2: El Regreso.

Estaba acostumbrado a ello, o en cierta medida de todos modos, después de todos los años que había pasado en el Mundo Mágico. Era el maldito Niño-Que-Vivió, y que había sido a su vez una guía, un milagro que respira, una serpiente monstruosa, un loco, un mentiroso, un dispensador de sangre, un asesino, y finalmente un héroe. Sin duda, había sido una trayectoria interesante, si bien un poco no deseada. Por lo menos, Harry podía decir que tenía una hoja de vida interesante.

De todos modos, aquí Harry fue, y es una vez más el centro de toda la atención por desmayarse en los brazos de cierto príncipe del hielo, aunque él fuera la parte femenina en la versión de los Hufflepuff. Los Ravenclaw pensaron que era un plan muy inteligente y sutil de seducir a Malfoy para obtener todos los secretos de los Slytherin. Los mismos Slytherin estaban pensando en ese sentido, excepto que había sido una distracción de Malfoy para dejarlo solo y luego torturarlo hasta conseguir que él suelte los secretos. En cuanto a los Gryffindor, estaban más que preocupados por la salud de Harry y se sospechaban que era parte de una de las últimas tretas de Malfoy para humillar al Niño-Que-Vivió.

En consecuencia, después de ser admirado por los Ravenclaw durante la doble clase de Encantamientos, que lo vean asombrados los Hufflepuff durante Herbología, mirado fieramente por los Slytherin en los pasillos, observado preocupadamente por los Gryffindor durante toda la tarde, y para finalizar ser observado con descaro por todo el mundo a lo largo de la cena, Harry ya había tenido suficiente. Ellos solo lo miraban fijamente cuando creían que él no los veía antes de que les lanzara un Avada Kedavra por sus traseros.

Harry había llenado rápidamente su estómago con cualquier maravilloso plato que hubiera estado sobre la mesa, porque no quería que se repitiera el episodio en la enfermería, y sobre todo no queriendo que ALGUIEN lo lleve al estilo nupcial a CUALQUIER LUGAR. Cuando Hermione comentó sobre lo poco que había comido, el Gryffindor de ojos verdes murmuró algo sobre estar cansado e hizo una caminata de vuelta a los dormitorios. Su cama con dosel parecía tan acogedora que rápidamente se cepilló los dientes, tiró su ropa por todo el lugar, haciendo más fácil para elegir cuáles usaría cuando llegara tarde a la mañana siguiente, corrió las cortinas y se metió bajo las gruesas y maravillosamente suaves mantas. Se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, él nunca vio la mirada preocupada y un tanto sospechosa que Ron lanzó en su dirección a su regreso del Gran Comedor.

Harry estaba soñando con la agradable bruma plateada de nuevo. Se hacía cada vez más definida, aunque mantenía la forma suave, de la piscina resplandeciente que había soñado primero. La magia plateada reaccionó con una especie de vida, energía líquida, Harry sabía que podía ser suave o mortal. Cómo lo sabía, no tenía ni idea. Poco a poco, la piscina asumió la forma de una serpiente que comenzó a deslizarse con gracia en dirección a Harry. Curiosamente, el chico de pelo negro no se sintió amenazado en absoluto, por el contrario, le recordaba a algo o, mejor dicho, alguien. Eso era todo. Alguien que se percibía como… correcto. ¿Pero, quién?

Harry sabía que había estado a punto de recordar a esa persona cuando una voz le susurró al oído y le dijo que se despertara; sus ojos se abrieron de golpe hacia el oscuro dosel de su cama. _¿Qué demonios?_, pensó molesto, mientras buscaba a tientas alrededor las gafas y su varita. Si incluso sus sueños estaban perturbados por algunas voces desquiciadas, tendría que tomar la poción sin sueños de nuevo, y que sabía a babosas muertas. No es que él tuviera el hábito de comerlas, pero Ron en realidad había dicho algo en ese sentido una vez.

Cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba muy oscuro afuera, Harry intentó todo lo que pudo pensar para volver a dormir: contar hipogrifos, numerar cada ronquido proveniente de la cama de Ron. Incluso probó su arma definitiva: repetir la voz de Binn durante la clase de historia de la magia, sin ningún resultado. Estaba una vez más maldiciendo la estúpida voz en sus sueños cuando se le ocurrió que volar un poco le podría ayudar a encontrar el sueño. Muy pronto, él estaba en su escoba, haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias en el campo de Quidditch.

Harry había sido el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor durante algún tiempo, pero se alegró de dejar a Ron ser el estratega real. Era aficionado al Quidditch, pero la organización y manejar al equipo no era lo que le gustaba de ello. No, la verdadera emoción era la competencia, el conocimiento de que tenía mucho que ganar o perder dependiendo de la forma en que usaba sus habilidades. Era una sensación de gran satisfacción atrapar la snitch bajo las mismas narices del buscador del otro equipo. Tomando a Malfoy, por ejemplo. No había nada como la forma en que los ojos del Slytherin centellaban cuando observaba a Harry durante un partido difícil. Esta era su competencia; estaban solos, los otros jugadores y la multitud se desvanecían a un segundo plano para dejar que ambos se centraron en la Snitch. Además, el _"Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin" _siempre estaba actuando y hablando con frialdad, sin perder nunca la calma. Harry se emocionaba al saber que era el único capaz de hacer que Malfoy perdiera el control de sus muchas máscaras y convertirlo en el jugador apasionado que daba todo durante un partido. ¿Por qué Malfoy tenía que ser un bastardo sin corazón?

Harry había estado volando por un largo tiempo, y sabía que tenía que regresar. Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Aterrizó cerca del lago y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el castillo cuando vio algo que se movía por el rabillo de sus ojos. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol, rezando en silencio para que no lo hubieran visto. Se dejó caer al suelo, sacó su varita y dio un vistazo rápido. Él tenía razón, alguien caminaba silenciosamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Quién estaría lo suficientemente desesperado como para ir allí por la noche? Harry estaba dividido. ¿Debería ir tras la persona o regresar?

Un mini Harry con un halo apareció en su hombro derecho, vestido con una túnica tan blanca que habría hecho que Petunia Dursley se pusiera verde de envidia. Harry pensó que parecía más bien una mosca cubierta con sus mullidas alas.

— No, Harry, debes volver al castillo, —amonestó el Mini-Harry-Blanco. —¿Te das cuenta que ya estás traicionando la confianza del director Dumbledore al estar fuera a tan altas…

¡PLOP!

—Oh, vete al carajo, ¿quieres?— una voz irritada interrumpió. Otro pequeño Harry salió de la nada, con jeans negros ajustados y una camisa de seda carmesí. También tenía pequeñas alas negras, una cola puntiaguda negra y cuernos. Las manos metidas en los bolsillos, le había dado una patada al Mini-Harry-Blanco en su blanco trasero, enviándolo al aire.

—¡Todo el mundo sabe que al viejo loco no le importa un comino lo que Harry haga!— la pequeña figura sexy espetó. —Y la confianza… ¿Qué confianza? Esa vieja pasa arrugada ha estado mintiéndole a Harry desde el primer día. Mi muchacho necesita un poco de aire fresco y es más que capaz de defenderse.

—Ummm— murmuró el moreno.

—¡Harry, no le hagas caso!— la figura flotante blanca gritó mientras aleteaba de regreso a su hombro. —Esto puede ser muy peligroso y, como dice el refrán _"La curiosidad mató al gato"_, y no puedes simplemente…

—¿Alguna vez piensas cerrar esa enorme boca tuya? ¡Vete a sacarte la escoba del culo, es sólo un poco de diversión!— el Mini-Harry-Negro se burló.

—Err —dijo Harry.

—Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que va allí. Durante su primer año, Dumbytonto lo envió directamente a las manos del Lord Estúpido — el pequeño diablo añadió mordazmente. —Ese amante de serpientes era desagradable, por cierto.

—...— Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

—Harry, ¿dime que no crees una sola palabra que esta… está criatura tentadoramente sucia dice? — el ángel le preguntó suplicante.

En el insulto, el Mini-Harry-Negro hizo una reverencia con gracia y lanzó un beso a su homólogo.

—Eeeh— Harry dijo con convicción.

—Aaah, eres un buen chico, y no alguna especie de mojigato, poco hablador y asustado —aprobó el Mini-Harry-Negro.

—Harry, sé lo que vas a hacer y no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo, así que me iré por ahora. Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión precipitada. Adiós—, dijo el Mini-Harry-Blanco tristemente, desapareciendo con un _"plop"_ audible.

—¡Eso es! ¡Cómprate un bosque y piérdete en él! —el pequeño demonio victorioso rió. —Hablando de bosques, Harry, ¿qué estás esperando? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. —Que te diviertas —ronroneó antes de desaparecer también.

Harry negó con la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Por supuesto que era curioso, y podía cuidar de sí mismo. Cautelosamente se levantó, comprobando que nadie lo estuviera mirando, y dio unos pasos hacia el bosque. La sombra debió haber ido profundamente en él ya. Después de unos segundos que pasó tratando de determinar qué dirección había tomado la persona, Harry caminó por el sendero de la izquierda, tratando de detectar el más leve de los sonidos. Era una noche luminosa; la luna y las estrellas habían salido. Sin embargo, las misteriosas sombras de los árboles se alzaban amenazadoras delante de él, las siluetas alargadas de las ramas dibujaban formas ominosas en el suelo oscuro, irregulares. Cuando el camino que estaba siguiendo se bifurcó una vez más, Harry se detuvo por un momento, tratando de decidir a dónde ir cuando sus ojos divisaron una luz muy tenue, a su derecha.

Siguió a la luz azul durante unos minutos que le parecieron horas. ¿Dónde diablos es que esa cosa iba, de todos modos? Cuando comenzó a pensar que el Mini-Harry-Blanco podría haber sido menos estúpido de lo que pensaba.

_¡Oíste eso!_

Una voz airada gritó dentro de su cabeza, la luz finalmente dejó de avanzar. La persona estaba de pie en medio de un claro, la luna suavizaba sus rasgos. Harry se acercó. Él conocía esa grácil figura de alguna parte. Si pudiera conseguir acercarse un poco más cerca…

Harry refrenó un jadeo en voz alta.

Malfoy. Era Malfoy el que estaba de pie en medio de la noche en uno de los muchos claros del bosque prohibido, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Bueno, Harry debería haberlo sabido. El idiota era un vampiro después de todo. El Gryffindor observó a su Némesis otra vez. Maldición. Debería de haber algún tipo de ley contra esto.

_Uno no puede permanecer bajo la luz de la luna y que esta le dé a su cabello un maldito resplandor como si fuera un cuento de hadas._

Harry seguía mentalmente quejándose de lo injusta de la situación cuando el objeto de sus meditaciones de repente se puso rígido y se giró, mirando fijamente a Harry. El rubio estaba tan sorprendido de ver que quien lo había seguido no era otro que el Niño-Que-Vivió que no reaccionó de inmediato.

— ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche? —Harry gritó con una nota de preocupación que los sorprendió a ambos.

Draco no pudo resistirse.

— ¿Por qué? No sabía que te importara,_ Harry_ —ronroneó.

Harry gruñó.

— ¡Me importas una mierda! Justamente estaba…

— Siendo entrometido, como siempre. No, no, no me mires así. Y no trates de decir algo más, estarías perdiendo tu tiempo, pero lo más importante el mío, así que, por qué no regresas a tu habitación y dejas que la gente siga con sus asuntos, ¿eh? — interrumpió él rubio con indiferencia.

Harry decidió ignorar la burla.

— ¿Y qué, si puede saberse, sería ese asunto que estás haciendo aquí y ahora?— replicó.

Él era curioso, tenía que saber en aras a la seguridad general lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo. Sólo para asegurarse de que no había nada que amenazara al resto de la escuela. Ya está. Sonaba bastante plausible para él.

— Eso no sería asunto tuyo.

Oh, bueno. Obviamente, no lo suficientemente convincente para nadie.

— Te juro que si estás haciendo algo remotamente relacionado con Voldemort voy a…

— Mantén tus guantes guardados, el Señor Oscuro murió, ¿recuerdas? ¿Batalla final? ¿Tú escondiéndote sigilosamente detrás de él, reduciendo su varita a pequeños trozos que le hiciste tragar uno por uno? ¿El sonido de una campana? —el rubio dijo, disfrutando de la susceptibilidad de Harry.

— ¡No me estaba escondiendo detrás de él! ¡Ese monstruo sin nariz se lo merecía! Estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar en otra cosa en ese momento. Siento no ser original cuando se trata de destruir a su malignidad —se quejó Harry.

— En absoluto me pareció original, sino un poco, digamos, poco ortodoxo —Draco arrastró las palabras, divertido.

— Supongo que podría haber hecho que se mirara en un espejo. Desde luego, habría muerto de un ataque al corazón —meditó Harry.

— O podrías haberle mostrado una imagen de Pansy desnuda —Draco se estremeció. —Aunque admito que hubiera sido un poco duro. Pobre tipo. Algunas cosas son simplemente demasiadas violentas para que los ojos humanos las puedan contemplar —afirmó sabiamente. —Incluso si dicho ser humano fuera medio serpiente —añadió en el último momento.

— ¿Qu… Has visto a Parkinson desnuda? ¿Eso es tolerable para los ojos? Dime que en realidad no quisiste verla desnuda —dijo Harry horrorizado.

— ¿Estas bromeando?— Draco gritó. —Soy un ser oscuro, no suicida. Ella logró romper los hechizos que había colocado en mi cama. Había estado dudando de la lealtad de Goyle por un buen rato.— Draco frunció el ceño. —Esa ballena estúpida adquirió misteriosamente diez cajas de ranas de chocolate por esos días, pero no tuve que castigarlo: Estuvo enfermo durante una semana después de eso. Le sirvió bien. No vi mucho de Pansy, pero fue demasiado, confía en mí. Incluso llevaba puesto una especie de lápiz de labios de color rosa que hacia juego con su liguero… —se detuvo, y los dos se estremecieron ante la idea.

— Eso es enfermizo. Es un maldito milagro que sobreviviera tu salud mental intacta —dijo Harry. —En realidad, me recuerda a Cho… —se estremeció otra vez, tomando un interesante tono de verde.

— ¿Chang? ¿Qué te hizo? Pensé que eran la pareja más feliz del mundo —preguntó Draco, desconcertado.

— Ugh. Ojalá nunca la hubiera llevado a Hogsmeade. El peor error de mi vida, eso fue —Harry hizo una mueca. — Ella me "besó" una vez. Imagina un caracol tratando de bajar por tu garganta y tendrás una buena idea de mi trauma de vida. Incluso antes de eso, ella siempre estaba quejándose de que de repente hiciera calor, y entonces se tenía que quitar su blusa y creo que también tenía algún tipo de problema con sus ojos, ya que no paraban de parpadear como locos —dijo, tratando de descifrar el significado del misterio más grande de la vida: El comportamiento extraño de las chicas.

— Las chicas son bastante aterradoras. Debería haber un libro que explicara por qué piensan de la manera en que lo hacen —se quejó Draco mientras Harry asintió de buena gana.

El vampiro se detuvo.

— No puedo creer que estemos teniendo una conversación civilizada en medio del bosque a las tres de la mañana —comentó, sorprendido.

— ¿Eh? ¡Es correcto! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ? —Harry gritó innecesariamente, ya que Draco estaba de pie a tres metros de él.

Draco suspiró.

— Hasta aquí la conversación civilizada —murmuró— Bien podría tratar de deshacerme de ti por satisfacer tu curiosidad Gryffindoriana. Como estoy seguro sabes, soy un vampiro…

— ¡NO ME DIGAS! Hermione no dejar de hablar de forma positiva de los malvados poderes de los vampiros, como si yo no lo supiera. ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No se supone que seas un vampiro! Ahora ya no puede ser mi criatura mágica favorita — murmuró Harry.

Draco estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario ambiguo acerca de ser la criatura favorita de Harry en ese momento cuando sus sentidos de vampiro le dijeron que algo estaba terriblemente mal. No había prestado atención a su entorno debido a la inesperada llegada del Gryffindor. Ahora era capaz de sentir a cientos de criaturas que se arrastran lentamente hacia el centro del claro. Espera un minuto. Ese era exactamente el lugar donde él y Potter se encontraban.

Rápidamente analizó la situación.

— Joder.


	4. Chapter 4

**HE´S A WHAT?**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3248762/1/

**AUTOR:** Ana-chan86

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Ana-chan86, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Él podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Un Duende. Un Troll de las Montañas, un Ogro. Caramba, pudo haber sido el Rey de Gnomos, para lo que a Harry le importaba. Pero NO, de todas las criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy tenía que ser un Vampiro.

**CAPITULO 4**

— ¿Potter?

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— Espero que estés de humor para una pequeña pelea.

— ¿Huh? En serio, Malfoy, ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa, además de golpear a la gente a una hora tan intempestiva? —Dijo Harry, bostezando ampliamente.

— Eres número uno para hablar, enano, ¿quién estaba gritando como un loco hace no menos de dos minutos? Permíteme decirlo en otras palabras: ¿Estás listo para defender tu patética vida en contra de lo que parece ser la reunión más grande de arañas gigantes jamás vistas…?

Harry parpadeó. ¡Joder! Se había olvidado por completo de las malditas arañas!

— ¡Mierda! Se me habían olvidado completamente las malditas arañas… ¡Hey! ¡No soy un enano!

Malfoy se quedó boquiabierto. Draco miró fijamente al chico más pequeño.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Harry, retorciéndose bajo el escrutinio del rubio.

— Potter —Draco finalmente habló, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. —Ni siquiera me molestaré en preguntar cómo sabes que hay cientos de arañas gigantes en el Bosque Prohibido —comenzó. —Lo que me gustaría preguntar es, ¿si sabías que hay cientos de arañas gigantes en el Bosque Prohibido por qué me seguiste? ¿ERES ESTÚPIDO?

Cuando Harry abrió la boca para responder, fue interrumpido por el vampiro.

— No. No te molestes. ¿Cómo se me podría olvidar por un segundo que la noción misma de _"Estúpido"_ es parte del concepto de _"Gryffindor"_ —suspiró.

— ¡Hey!— Harry exclamó indignado.

Mientras discutían, se habían visto obligados a retroceder hasta que se encontraron espalda contra espaldas en el centro del claro. Las arañas se arrastraban hacia ellos desde detrás de los árboles, reveladas por la luz de la luna que se derramaba sobre ellas.

— Eww, las arañas son sencillamente asquerosas —declaró Draco, arrugando su rostro al ver el movimiento de la masa espeluznante de patas peludas.

— No me digas —resopló Harry. —Sin embargo, creo que las prefiero cuando están, digamos, un poco más pequeñas.

Draco le dio una mirada de sorpresa ante el comentario sarcástico. ¿Desde cuándo el santurrón del Niño-Que-Vivió sabía que la ironía no era una ciencia oscura con la cual aplastas a tu ropa? Tendría que pensar en eso más adelante; una araña especialmente fea que era incluso más alta que sus colegas monstruosas se había arrastrado hacia adelante para ubicarse justo delante de él, sus numerosos y obviamente ciegos ojos parpadearon todos juntos. Eww.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— La voz ronca de Aragog hizo eco en el claro.

— ¡Por los calcetines de Salazar, habla!— Draco hizo una mueca. Se volvió ligeramente hacia la derecha, para que su Némesis-convertido-momentáneamente-en-aliado escuchara sus palabras. —Yuck. Esas cosas son positivamente feas y no tienen modales en absoluto, ni siquiera se presentan a sí mismos —el chasqueó la lengua. —Potter, recuérdame aplastar a la siguiente araña que se cruce en mi camino —añadió.

—Estaré encantado— el chico más pequeño estuvo de acuerdo, sacando su varita. Las arañas estaban ahora ubicadas a unos diez metros de distancia de los dos magos que habría hecho a cualquier chica Hufflepuff chillar de alegría: el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y su metro con sesenta y dos centímetros espalda con espalda con el Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin que se elevaba en sus metro ochenta y ocho de estatura.

Draco miró a la monstruosa araña de arriba a abajo.

— Honestamente, chicos, realmente deberían usar con moderación la sopa. Su mamá debe haberles advertido diciéndoles que hace que los niños crezcan, pero no tuvieron que comerla en cada comida —señaló.

— ¡En ese caso, tú también has querido complacer a tu mamá un poco demasiado tiempo, estás muy crecido fenómeno vampiro! —Harry murmuró.

— Hem —Aragog carraspeó con discreción.

— Aww, ¿está celoso el asqueroso Harrycito otra vez?— Draco sonrió burlonamente.

— ¡Cállate, no estoy celoso idiota egocéntrico! —Harry gritó coléricamente.

— ¿Ejem… caballeros? —Aragog intentó y fracasó miserablemente en conseguir la atención de sus dos presas.

— Bueno, alguno de nosotros aquí realmente deberíamos intentar tomar sopa una vez en su vida —dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia.

— ¡Eso es basura! ¡Podría tomar un caldero entero y no haría ninguna diferencia! Y no soy pequeño, soy grácil, algo que no se puede decir de un gran y enorme chupador que tiene afición…

— ¡BASTA!— Aragog explotó, su grito resonó en el claro, por lo que una buena parte de la población de animales alados del bosque salió volando del miedo.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. No tiene modales en absoluto —resopló Draco.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! —Aragog gritó de nuevo.

— Disculpe, pero en realidad dijo _"basta"_ —Harry acotó amablemente.

— Y tiene un temprano caso de la enfermedad de Alzheimer —Draco suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Aragog estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. ¿Cómo se atrevían estas patéticas excusas de comida a insultarlo a él y su familia? Ya era hora de que recuperara algo de su legendaria paciencia y demostrara que estaba en control. Bien podría jugar con su comida antes de comer, a pesar de todas las enseñanzas de su madre. Err. Nada que ver con lo de la sopa.

— ¿Sabes lo que le hacemos a criaturas oscuras como tú?— le preguntó al vampiro con voz sedosa.

Una pausa. Entonces…

— ¡Buaajajaja!— fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir, riéndose tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas de hilaridad en sus ojos.

— No es que generalmente esté de acuerdo con el gilipollas, pero realmente, es como el refrán de la olla llamando negro al caldero. Quiero decir, por favor. Fíjate bien en ti mismo, pero no te acerques demasiado al espejo. El pobrecillo no sería capaz de soportar algo así —dijo Harry, sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirar Aragog. Luego hizo una pausa, como si una idea se le hubiera ocurrido. —Oh. Espera. ¿Estabas tratando de sonar amenazador?

Aragog estaba a punto de partir en dos al descarado chico, cuando se dio cuenta de que él reconocía ese segundo olor.

— ¡Tú eres el que vino aquí a hacer preguntas molestas sobre nuestro enemigo jurado!

Tomó sólo unos segundos que Draco hiciera la conexión con el Basilisco, haciendo un rápido cálculo mental.

— ¡Wow! Eso fue hace cinco años. No está mal para un viejo anticuado como tú —comentó el vampiro, fingiendo mirarle impresionado.

Harry resopló.

— El gran araña mala no dejaba que Ron y yo regresáramos al castillo, y ni siquiera podía responder a una simple pregunta en el primer lugar. Me pregunto si está compensando el tamaño de su cerebro con el número ridículo de su ojos… —se detuvo con una mirada pensativa.

— Y no te olvides del número de patas. Pero, por otro lado, para mover una extremidad se requiere mucha coordinación del cerebro. ¡Y para arrastrar ocho piernas, imagínate eso! Además, el hecho de que puede hablar y encima tener ideas ridículas como atacarnos. Si tu teoría es cierta, entonces su cerebro debe estar en serio hecho un desastre —Draco le dio una mirada sospechosa a la zona superior de los numerosos ojos empañados, como si esperara que este punto en particular estuviera por explotar en cualquier momento.

— O…— Harry lo intentó de nuevo, —Él es consciente del tamaño pobre de su cerebro y está tratando de producir tantos _"hijos"_ como sea posible, con la esperanza de que de los miles de tropecientos millones de imbéciles que va a producir exista la posibilidad de que uno de ellos pueda ser un genio. Siempre pensé que confiar en las estadísticas era inútil. Toma demasiado tiempo.

Aragog perdió sus últimos jirones de paciencia. Al diablo con el juego, la única manera de hacer que estas bolsas de carne cerraran la boca era comerlos y comerlos en este momento.

— ¡Ataquen!— Aragog gritó de una manera muy decepcionante. A su señal, una docena de enormes arañas se arrastraron hacia el lado de Harry mientras que Aragog mismo atacó al vampiro.

Harry alternadamente sorprendido, pateaba y se agachaba cada vez que una araña se acercaba. Draco estaba esquivando con gracia las enormes piernas peludas de Aragog que trataban de golpearlo. El arácnido ya estaba salivando ante la idea de una deliciosa criatura, y ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron salirse de control.

— ¡EWWWW!— Todo el mundo dejó de luchar al escuchar el grito de disgusto de Draco. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco… ¡Un momento!, ¿qué? ¿Por qué estaba asustado de que Malfoy pudiera resultar herido? O tal vez la razón por la que su corazón estaba haciendo un raro golpeteo se debía a que el Niño-Que-Vivió se encontraba actualmente sujeto al revés por una araña que estaba tratando de masticar sus brazos. Quién sabe.

Desde su posición precaria, Harry estiró el cuello para ver al rubio. Snape definitivamente cortaría el cuerpo de Harry en cuadritos para usarlos de ingredientes de Pociones si tuviera la intención de dejar que su ahijado sea devorado por eso.

Aragog y Draco estaban el uno frente al otro en el silencioso claro, con cientos de ojos puestos sobre ellos.

Entrecerrando los ojos el uno al otro, esperando que uno de ellos se atreviera a moverse. Casi se podía ver el polvo volando alrededor, un arbusto rebotando a la distancia, y se podía escuchar las notas mortales de una armónica en la parte posterior.

— Hay una criatura de más en este bosque… — Aragog comenzó con un horrible acento campirano. Él ociosamente se preguntó cómo se vería en unos pares de botas del oeste. El silencio se extendió entre ellos hasta que Draco entrecerró los ojos dirigidos hacia la araña.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a babear sobre mis ropas nuevas, bastardo baboso? —Draco gritó, luciendo sanguinario. Luego arrojó su varita por detrás de su hombro y se acomodó frente a la criatura en una pose de ataque de una manera muy poco Malfoysesca, su magia vampírica se arremolinó a su alrededor en una fiera tormenta plateada. Con gracia y velocidad inhumana, se las arregló para esquivar y saltar fuera del camino de las patas y garras de su oponente, usando a la vez su magia como un escudo y espada.

Mientras tanto, Harry había reanudado su lucha contra la araña que estaba tratando de tragarlo. Todavía colgando boca abajo, esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la sucia boca, se apartó de ella y se alzó hacia arriba para liberar sus pies, proeza que pudo realizar gracias a Merlín por cosas como las abdominales y el entrenamiento de Quidditch. En algún momento durante el proceso, se las arregló para golpear brutalmente al monstruo en lo que él suponía era la mandíbula. Esto tomó a la araña completamente por sorpresa, quien lo soltó de inmediato. Harry gritó de dolor cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. Comprobó que no tenía nada más que unas pocas magulladuras, aunque estaba un poco aturdido rápidamente se puso en pie, al ver otra araña avanzar hacia él.

Desafortunadamente, esto distrajo a Draco durante unos preciosos segundos en los que Aragog aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al rubio, tirándolo contra un árbol cercano. Harry observó la escena desarrollarse dolorosamente lenta desde donde estaba parado. Sin pensarlo, le dio una patada a la araña con la que había estado luchando y se tiró en el suelo junto a un Draco inmóvil. Al ver la frente del vampiro sangrando, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, sintió un chasquido en su interior.

La voz de su sueño hizo eco en su cabeza, cantando suaves palabras que Harry recordaría más tarde como una especie de lenguaje élfico… por supuesto esos entrometidos de orejas puntiagudas tenían algo que ver con esto.

Draco nunca vio la forma en que los ojos de Harry cambiaron brevemente del color verde brillante a plata pura. Una gran ola de poderosa magia envió a todas las arañas a volar de manera bastante ridícula en todas las direcciones. Aragog, que fue la única araña que quedó en el claro, miraba atónita a sus hijos, con sus enormes ojos, como eran lanzados en el aire abarrotado de animales por un pequeño mago muy enojado.

Dicho mago, finalmente satisfecho con el lío que había creado, se concentró en un Aragog muy preocupado. El pobre arácnido había pensado, ¿y quién podría culparlo realmente?, que la amenaza principal había consistido en el poderoso vampiro que lo había insultado antes. Pero ahora, viendo las chispas de plata volar alrededor que parecían ser una especie muy enojada de fenómeno super potente, Aragog ya no estaba tan seguro.

Aragog tragó saliva.

— ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA DE OCHO PATAS PELUDAS! —Harry rugió, sonando como el león que es insignia de su Casa. —¡YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE PERMITIDO GOLPEAR A MALFOY POR SER UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

Harry agarró a un Aragog atónito por un collar inexistente y comenzó a sacudirlo como si no hubiera mañana. Teniendo en cuenta sus respectivos tamaños, se podría decir que era todo un espectáculo.

— ¡Es mío, fenómeno baboso! ¡Manojo patético de pelo inútil! ¿Oíste eso? ¡Mío!

— Lo… lo… siento, no… sabia —la aturdida araña intentó contestar.

Enfurecido porque su presa podría pensar en decir otra palabra en su presencia, Harry continuó haciendo entrar el sentido a la araña a golpes, literalmente. Agarró la gimiente criatura otra vez y golpeó su fea cabeza contra el árbol más cercano para enfatizar cada palabra:

— Tu… ¡BANG!

— No lo vas… ¡BANG!

— A tocar… ¡BANG!

— A él… ¡BANG!

— ¡Otra vez! … ¡BANG!

Un último "¡BANG!" se escuchó antes de que Harry dejara caer a la araña, ahora muy maltratada al suelo, dejándola hecha un montón arrugado de patas.

— ¡Ahora lleva tu manojo de patas a otro lugar antes de que cambie de opinión y lo haga yo!— Harry gritó en buena medida. Aragog chilló de manera muy poco amenazante y se escabulló hacia el bosque, tomando nota mental de nunca, nunca jamás molestar a ese mago en particular, tan engañosamente pequeño. Una vez que Aragog se perdió de vista, Harry volvió a arrodillarse junto a Draco, cuyos ojos acababan de abrirse. Él hizo una mueca cuando trató de ponerse de pie demasiado rápido.

— Cuidado, Malfoy. Estás sangrando —dijo Harry con cansancio, completamente agotado después de que la ola de magia había regresado lentamente de donde sea que hubiera venido.

Draco se agarró la frente y, de hecho, su mano volvió con un poco de sangre en ella.

El chico de ojos verdes ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de aplicar su pequeña mano sobre la herida de Draco, vertiendo los últimos restos de la poderosa magia sobre él. La herida se cerró de inmediato, sin dejar rastro de la misma en la pálida piel. Sin decir ninguna palabra Harry le devolvió su varita al vampiro. Él comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo cuando sintió que no estaba siendo seguido. Se dio la vuelta.

Cuando Draco miró expectante a los ojos del Gryffindor, Harry pensó que no podía hacer frente a otro comentario sarcástico si le dijera lo que había sucedido. Hizo un gesto de cansancio. Draco parecía entender y permaneció en silencio. Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al castillo.

Harry todavía estaba pensando en la pelea; qué lío se había armado. ¿Cómo podía explicar algo cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de haber entendido lo que le había sucedido? Claro que si fuera honesto consigo mismo, podría admitir que tenía un temperamento del demonio. _¿Pero volverse un loco por Malfoy? ¿Y de dónde había venido esta increíble magia? _Él sabía que era un mago fuerte y había reconocido algunas de sus propias fuerzas en la onda, pero estas se mezclaban con alguna otra magia que no había reconocido. ¿Y por qué escuchaba esas voces? Grandioso. Ahora sonaba como la maldita Juana de Arco. Por unos momentos, Harry sonrió ante la ridícula idea, pero después se dio cuenta que _Dra… Malfoy_ lo miraba extrañado.

— ¿Estás bien, Malfoy?— dijo arrastrando las palabras, su somnolencia previa regresaba como una venganza.

— Sí, lo estoy, pero mírate a ti mismo, enano, apenas puedes mantenerte en posición vertical —señaló Draco, preguntándose por qué su rival parecía que podría desmoronarse en el suelo si respiraba demasiado fuerte.

— Toy ien, sólo quiero dormir —Harry luchó para hablar con claridad. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca se había sentido tan cansado en toda su vida, y eso significaba mucho después de lo que había pasado.

Draco apenas vaciló.

— Gracias por tu ayuda. La próxima vez que quiera ver de qué tipo de criaturas podría alimentarme, me aseguraré de mantenerme alejado de las arañas gigantes. O te podría traer como perro guardián —añadió, en busca de cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de un Harry decididamente demasiado sumiso.

Cuando este último ni siquiera protestó, Draco frunció el ceño. Esto no era bueno. ¿Qué había pasado por alto? Algo había cambiado en el Niño-Que-Vivió: era evidente por su aspecto, pero Draco percibía que había más que eso. Siguieron caminando en silencio por un tiempo, tan absortos en sus pensamientos, que apenas registraron el hecho de que estaban caminando lado a lado sin siquiera gruñirse el uno al otro. Volvieron al camino principal, guiados por la luz de luna brillante que se filtraba a través de un espeso follaje de los árboles. Por fin, salieron del bosque. Estaban en el conocido camino que llevaba al castillo, cuando a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

— No te has alimentado, allá en el bosque. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, sin poder ocultar bien el rastro de preocupación en su voz. Draco echó un rápido vistazo al chico a su lado.

— Está bien, no necesito alimentarme todos los días, solo una vez a la semana. Sólo estaba explorando —explicó, su expresión nunca vaciló. Interiormente, se sorprendió: por segunda vez esa noche, Potter se había preocupado por él. No es que él no estuviera contento con este nuevo desarrollo, pero aun así.

— Eso es extraño. Siempre he pensado que los vampiros necesitan alimentarse todos los días. Debería haber arrojado todos esos estúpidos libros muggles hace tiempo. Ellos siguen escribiendo cosas alocadas cuando ni siquiera saben nada sobre el tema —murmuró. Draco levantó una ceja ante esto, pero no comentó nada, más que nada contento de estar de acuerdo con el Gryffindor.

— De hecho —se rió entre dientes Draco. —No tenemos miedo al ajo. Lo único repulsivo acerca de eso sería lo mismo que lo es para todos los que se lo comen: El aliento del Dragón de la perdición. La luz del sol no es un problema tampoco, aunque no estamos muy encariñados con ella. Y no nos transformamos en murciélagos demasiado grandes —explicó.

— Sí, ese sería Snape —murmuró Harry. Draco sonrió burlonamente.

— No te puedo culpar porque no te guste mi padrino, debido a la forma en que te tortura en la clase, pero no es tan malo una vez que llegas a conocerlo.

— Sí, claro —dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

El resto de la caminata hasta el castillo la hizo en silencio. Nadie, ni siquiera Filch y la señora Norris estaban allí para ver caminar a los dos magos uno al lado del otro a través de los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a sus respectivos dormitorios, finalmente se detuvieron.

— Bueno —dijo Draco, —Eso fue interesante. Nos vemos mañana, enano.

— Lo que sea, fenómeno gigante —dijo Harry bostezando. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras con gran dificultad.

Él nunca vio la expresión pensativa en el rostro de Draco.

Interesante por cierto.


	5. Chapter 5

**HE´S A WHAT?**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3248762/1/

**AUTOR:** Ana-chan86

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Ana-chan86, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Él podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Un Duende. Un Troll de las Montañas, un Ogro. Caramba, pudo haber sido el Rey de Gnomos, para lo que a Harry le importaba. Pero NO, de todas las criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy tenía que ser un Vampiro.

**CAPITULO 5**

Una semana después del incidente con las arañas gigantes, Harry finalmente había logrado aplastar los últimos restos de sus preocupaciones acerca de cierto vampiro rubio. Se rehusó a recordar que habían hablado con amabilidad sin ni siquiera tratar de abalanzarse a la garganta del otro…

_¡NONONO!_ _¡No vayas por ahí!_, le gritó a sus hormonas en ebullición. _Oh, mierda. Todo esto era culpa de Sirius, de todos modos._

_Más temprano ese día…_

_¡LADRIDO!_

Harry estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable, pero por supuesto, algo tenía que venir a perturbar su sueño. Así que una vez más, fue incapaz de recordar de lo que se había tratado. Al diablo con las clases, no quería levantarse todavía. Ni hoy. O esta semana.

_¡LADRIDO! ¡LADRIDO!_

¿Qué fue eso? Sonaba vagamente familiar, pero Harry estaba tan dormido que solamente rodó sobre su lado y decidió que tratar de recordar su sueño parecía de lejos la cosa más inteligente que podría hacer en estos momentos. Él lentamente estaba volviendo a dormir cuando una enorme masa negra aterrizó pesadamente sobre él, después de haber decidido que era hora de que alguien se despertara.

— ¡Ooooof! — Harry se desinfló como un globo.

_¡LADRIDO!,_ la oscura masa esponjosa movió la cola con orgullo.

— ¡Hmfrrbl! ¿Canuto?— murmuró un Harry Potter todavía muy aturdido. Y no, él no era una persona mañanera. — Lárgate — murmuró el muchacho y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, sin darse cuenta de que se suponía que su padrino no debería estar en su cuarto. Entonces, finalmente, cayó en la cuenta, se sentó rápidamente y echó un vistazo al enorme perro negro en la cama. No, él no estaba tan ciego como un murciélago, el sólo pensamiento de que podría tener algo en común con su odiado profesor de Pociones le hizo respirar fuertemente y con dificultad, él era simplemente miope. Y punto.

Canuto ladró alegremente otra vez y lamió la nariz de su cachorro favorito, dejando un hermoso rastro de baba en la cara de Harry. Qué finalmente tuvo una reacción.

— ¡EWW! ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ¡Trae tu trasero prófugo para acá! ¡Voy a patearte tan fuerte que la gente pensará que hay una nueva raza de perros voladores por aquí!—Harry gritó en el dormitorio, corriendo detrás de su querido padrino como un toro enfurecido.

— Esto se ve y suena muy familiar — mencionó Dean distraídamente al recuperar su calcetín de debajo de su cama. ¿Por qué se escondían siempre los calcetines debajo de las camas, de todos modos?

— ¿No te parece que deberíamos buscar un nuevo método de levantar a Harry la próxima semana? Sería injusto si no nos pusiéramos a ello —Seamus gruñó, luchando con sus cordones. Neville fue el único al que se le ocurrió preguntar lo que todo el mundo debía estar preguntándose.

— ¿Por qué está Canuto aquí? ¿No se suponía que estaba en alguna parte en una misión, ya que está de vuelta en el equipo de Aurores?

Había sido una considerable noticia en El Profeta cuando el nombre de Sirius Black había sido indultado, que había incitado al director de Hogwarts a anunciar que una gran fiesta se haría en honor de Sirius, con un montón de dulces de limón. En ese momento todo el mundo había explicado a toda prisa que tenían que ir al entierro de su hámster, que tenían una tetera en la estufa, o que habían olvidado completamente que tenían una reunión muy importante en el otro lado del planeta.

Y así, Sirius Black había conseguido que sus bóvedas y las propiedades estuvieran de regreso en sus manos. No es que eso pareciera importarle mucho, ya que la primera cosa que hizo fue entrar tan fresco en la clase de Pociones de Harry y aplastar a su ahijado en un abrazo de oso. A continuación, procedió a contarle la buena noticia: que ahora estaba libre, que podría recuperar su trabajo de Auror y que ahora Harry podía vivir con él como lo habían planeado.

Abrumado por la alegría, Harry se había quedado sin habla. Después de saltar por todas partes, Sirius había salido tan fresco de la misma manera loca, pero no antes de abrazar a todo el mundo en la sala, incluso a Snape, que se había puesto muy pálido, después muy rojo y, finalmente, se había quedado en un bonito tono de morado. En el momento en que se había recuperado lo suficiente como para explotar por las payasadas de su viejo Némesis, este último había estado fuera durante al menos cinco minutos. Y así, después de la visita de un ex convicto y una demostración de la terrible ira del profesor de Pociones, no hace falta decir que el resto de la clase ha sido muy, muy tranquila.

Por lo tanto la pregunta pertinente de Neville. ¿Por qué estaba Sirius aquí?

Canuto saltó de cama en cama, con la lengua fuera, seguido de un muy despierto, pero ahora muy molesto Ahijado-Que-Vivió. Después de una loca carrera por la habitación.

— Creo que es más saludable —dijo un sonriente Ron.

Canuto logró engañar a Harry para que entrara en el cuarto de baño y saltó fuera de su camino. Entonces el perro pateó la puerta con una sola pata y se apoyó pesadamente en ella antes de cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana.

— Eso, mi amigo, es de hecho una pregunta muy relevante— Sirius finalmente respondió, quitando una mota polvo imaginario de su túnica azul medianoche. Se volvió hacia la puerta y la cerró con un hechizo. —Harry, mientras estás allí, por qué no te duchas y te preparas para… ¿qué hora es?, no importa, el almuerzo, correcto. Mira, me siento muy generoso hoy. Mira que te desperté a las once en lugar de las cinco de la mañana, como lo hice la última vez. Además, no habría estado bien por tus compañeros.

Un muy impresionante _'AAAAAARGH'_ vino de la puerta.

— Estoy esperando que salgas duchado y limpio para poder explicarte el motivo de mi estancia en Hogwarts por un corto tiempo.

Silencio. A continuación, un claro: _"Por Melin"_, seguido de un fuerte _"golpe seco" _se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

En el baño, Harry se golpeó la cabeza otra vez por si acaso. Él no sería capaz de dormir por un corto tiempo entonces.

— ¿Un corto tiempo?— Preguntó Seamus, sonando sin duda interesado por la perspectiva de aprender bromas interesantes.

— Así es. Vamos, Harry, todo el mundo está esperando.

Unos minutos después, Harry salió del baño, todavía molesto con su padrino por el ejercicio no deseado un domingo por la mañana.

— ¿Cuál es la noticia? ¡Ahora suéltalo!—Harry se abalanzó sobre Sirius, y le hizo cosquillas hasta que el hombre mayor le pidió perdón.

La venganza fría era un rasgo Slytherin, pero Harry hace mucho tiempo que había aceptado el hecho que él habría hecho cosas brillantes en la Casa de las Serpientes. A veces, él maldecía su complejo de héroe. Ron y Hermione habían sabido mucho antes que él podía ser terriblemente astuto cuando quería. Sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo antes de que él reconociera su lado calculador, escondido detrás de su temperamento apasionado. Además, sabía que no era alguien que mostrara sus sentimientos. Bueno. Excepto cuando se encontraba en uno de sus estados de ánimo _"Gryffindorescos"_, que era demasiado a menudo para su propio gusto. Incluso Malfoy lo había comprendido perfectamente cuando se burló de manera acertada, Harry perdió los estribos de una forma muy espectacular. Harry probablemente podría escribir un brillante ensayo sobre las ventajas y los inconvenientes de ser un Gryffinrin. O un Slytherdor. Lo que sea.

Sirius recobró su aliento y comenzó a hablar.

— Todos saben que he estado rastreando los últimos remanentes de los seguidores de Falsomort. El Ministro Scrimgeour ha confirmado que hemos logrado reducir considerablemente sus números. Sin embargo, el director Dumbledore sospecha que algo está pasando en Hogwarts. Hay rumores sobre algunos Mortífagos tratando de reclutar a los jóvenes en las escuelas, por lo que pidió que un Auror fuera enviado aquí para investigar. Así que, aquí estoy, fingiendo ayudar a Snape con su clase de Pociones, ya que parece que los primeros años no son un gran desafío —sonrió el Anímago. —Les estoy haciendo saber esto, pero es un secreto. Quiero que me prometan que no le dirán a nadie sobre esto —agregó con severidad. Los muchachos no necesitaban que se los dijera dos veces para realizar un juramento mágico. El asunto de los Mortífagos no debía tomarse a la ligera.

Seamus lanzó una mirada asombrada a Sirius.

— Así que estará aquí mientras dure la investigación, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Veamos a cuántos Slytherin podemos bromear este año —el chico irlandés se rió, frotándose las manos con regocijo. Dean y Ron asintieron con entusiasmo, viéndose igual de malvados.

— ¡Caray!, ¿no pueden dejarlos tranquilos, por una vez? —Harry suspiró, irritado. Tan pronto como sus palabras salieron de su boca, él supo que había dicho algo incorrecto. Los otros chicos lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza de repente. Sirius se mantuvo en silencio, con una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos azul claro.

— Por cierto, Harrycito, parece que estás teniendo unos sueños interesantes —Sirius dijo de manera cómplice.

_¡Oh Merlín!_. Harry sintió el peligro, a pesar de que no sabía la razón todavía.

— ¡Dulce Merlín! ¿Han visto la hora? Hay que ir hasta el Gran Comedor. Estoy seguro de que todos están muriendo de hambre. — Lanzó una mirada desagradable a Neville, que había empezado a abrir la boca para decir que no estaba tan hambriento en realidad. Seamus estaba mirando a Harry con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que Dean y Ron fruncían el ceño, probablemente sin entender aun el significado de _"sueños interesantes"_.

— Tienes razón, Harry. Definitivamente vamos a comer—dijo Seamus ligeramente, arrastrando a un Neville sorprendido fuera de la habitación, seguidos por Ron y Dean, que parecieron darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Harry lanzó un hechizo de silencio. Luego se volvió para mirar a su padrino.

— ¿Qué he dicho? —Harry preguntó sin preámbulos. Lo único que recordaba era que había sido un sueño agradable. Estaba seguro de que no había sido nada tan extremo como un sueño húmedo. Entonces, ¿cuál era el punto esta vez? Sirius se rió de las payasadas de su ahijado, aunque sabía que Harry estaba preocupado por una buena razón.

— Entooonceeees —comenzó el ex-convicto. —¿Crees que mi primo es atractivo, verdad? —preguntó con ojos perspicaces.

Harry se sintió aliviado.

— Si estás diciendo que Nymphadora me parece atractiva, entonces me alegro de decir que no hay una onza de verdad en eso, sin ánimo de ofender, de verdad. Debes preguntarle a Remus, sin embargo. Se pone ridículamente sonrojado cuando ella está cerca. No es exactamente espeluznante en un hombre lobo, por cierto.

— Aaaah, pero, ¿quién dijo que estaba hablando de Tonks? —Sirius dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que se parecía peligrosamente a la marca registrada de Snape. —Sin embargo es bueno saber que por fin voy a ser capaz de juntar a Nymph y Moony. Aunque sus mejillas coincidan con su cabello de color rosa cuando él está cerca, no es tan divertido como era en un principio, cuando soltaban chispas y evitaban mirarse mutuamente como un manojo de Hufflepuff —dijo para sus adentros.

— ¿Eh? Pero entonces de quién…

— Realmente debo visitar Cissa y a mi primo lindo alguna vez. Me encantó la grandiosa forma en que echó a su inútil marido a patadas —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

— ¿Cissa? Como de _"Narcissa Mal…"_ —Harry comenzó antes de detenerse y captar la indirecta — ¡Por las bolas de Merlín! ¿Quieres decir que Draco Malfoy me parece _atractivo_? —Harry estalló en uno de sus ataques Soy-un—incorrupto-Gryffindor.

— No es que lo quiera decir, estoy asegurándolo —subrayó Sirius, disfrutando cada minuto de esto.

— Y en base a qué, si puede saberse — Harry estaba furioso.

— Harry —dijo Sirius sonando, bueno, _"serio"_ —Sabes que no estabas teniendo un sueño húmedo acerca de Draco —Harry se sonrojó de un rojo intenso y murmuró algo al respecto ya que no había necesidad de tener _"la charla"_otra vez. Sirius continuó de todos modos. —Te he escuchado esta mañana. Estaba al lado de tu cama mientras hablabas en el sueño. Tienes que darte cuenta que te veías terriblemente feliz al pronunciar su nombre. Ron y Hermione me dijeron que no te han visto reír mucho desde el año pasado.

— Pero eso no es…— Harry comenzó a protestar, pero fue interrumpido.

— Sí, ya sé que te alegraste cuando fui liberado. Pero lo que tienes que entender es que no es el mismo tipo de felicidad —explicó con una sonrisa triste. Pero pronto se desvaneció para dejar aflorar una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro. —Además, es un rasgo de la familia Black: somos diabólicamente e imponentemente bien parecidos —Dejó escapar un ladrido alegre de risa cuando vio a Harry, que estaba ahogándose por todo el lugar.

— ¡No me siento atraído por ese imbécil, sea endiabladamente guapo o no! —Harry hizo un puchero. —Y no tienes nada que decir sobre el tema, ya que ni siquiera le dices a Sna…

Sirius rápidamente cubrió la boca de su ahijado con la mano.

— ¿Cómo por el maldito infierno sabes de eso? —le preguntó, con los ojos brillantes de miedo al imaginarse que alguien los oyera a pesar de los hechizos que lanzó Harry.

Harry movió las cejas y sonrió.

— Cuando hay material para el chantaje, digamos que estoy siendo lo suficientemente prudente como para realmente tomarlo.

— ¡Detente allí mismo! ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Harry Potter? —Sirius preguntó con miedo fingido. Él también se había dado cuenta de que su ahijado no sólo había heredado los hábitos traviesos de su padre, parecía haber desarrollado el lado astuto también. Después de todo, muy pocas personas sabían que Lily venía de una familia de sangre pura muy antigua y poderosa, sino que había sido adoptada por Muggles después de la muerte de sus padres. Hablando de la herencia familiar…

— Harry, ¿has pasado por algunos cambios desde el verano pasado? —Sirius preguntó con indiferencia.

Harry rodó los ojos.

— Ya te dije que no he cambiado en nada. Claro, la familia de mi madre era bastante rara como para emparejarse con elfos de sangre, pero los que pertenecían al bosque. Aunque tengo un poco de su sangre, soy diferente a los Altos Elfos y su pelo rubio, ojos azules de ensueño y todo. Tengo los ojos de un verde espeluznante y una constitución más pequeña por lo que parezco una fracción de ellos, pero ahí es donde la semejanza se detiene —Harry sostuvo, convencido de que tenía razón.

Sirius tenía una mirada especulativa.

— Sí, yo sé acerca de su apariencia física, pero, ¿recientemente no has escuchado o visto cualquier cosa que podría estar relacionado con su magia? —él preguntó.

Harry recordó de pronto las extrañas voces en su cabeza hace una semana.

—No —mintió sin problemas, aunque su conciencia Gryffindor que sonaba inquietantemente parecida al Mini-Harry-Blanco le gritaba. No quería que Sirius se preocupara por él, que tenía una tonta calen… emmm, obsesio… eeeeh, porque él está pensando de cualquier forma sobre Malfoy. Ya está.

Sirius parecía aliviado.

— Muy bien, cachorro. Tengo que ir a ayudar a Snape a eliminar algunos calderos fundidos en este momento —Él ignoró la sonrisa de Harry. —Voy a comer más tarde, así que no esperes por mí —dijo con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir. Revolvió el cabello de su ahijado y desapareció por la puerta. Harry suspiró.

— Ese gilipollas grasoso no te merece. Y te odia a muerte. ¿No pudiste elegir a alguien más accesible, por el amor de Merlín? —Harry murmuró hacia la puerta cerrada.

Harry finalmente había salido de la torre para unirse a sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor. Sirius estaba obviamente mal de la cabeza si pensaba que Harry estaba feliz de estar cerca de Malfoy. Prueba de dicha locura era el hecho de que el Anímago fantaseaba con cierto profesor de Pociones. Si eso no era lo suficientemente convincente, realmente, ¿qué seria?

Harry abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, se obligó a no mirar a la mesa de Slytherin. No había hablado con Malfoy desde el incidente en el bosque y había previsto que las cosas siguieran así. ¿De qué iban a hablar, de todos modos? Harry ignoró la desagradable voz en su cabeza diciendo que tenían un montón de cosas en común. Comenzando con un trauma severo en lo que a niñas concernía. Bloqueando sus pensamientos sobre el tema, Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione que estaban discutiendo sobre algo insignificante u otra cosa. Harry suspiró. _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_.

— ¡Estás escribiéndole al imbécil de Bulgaria! —Ron estaba gritando. Su cara estaba tan roja que no se podía decir dónde comenzaba su cabello.

— ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡No tienes absolutamente ningún derecho a decirme lo que debo o no hacer! —Hermione replicó, también con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito. En cualquier momento, durante las comidas o entre clases o en Hogsmeade, los dos se peleaban por estos temas. Este era uno de sus favoritos, sin embargo.

— ¡Te juro que voy a quemar esas malditas cartas! ¿No ves que está tratando de utilizarte? —Ron estaba diciendo.

— ¡Oooh, esto un caso perdido! ¡Mira quién habla aquí! —Hermione gruñó. Había tanta tensión sexual en el aire que Harry casi tenía que abrirse camino a través de las feromonas. Suspiró de nuevo. Nota mental: _Hermione y Ron deben follar y dejarse llevar_.

Después de hacer bromas ridículas sobre sus amigos, se volvió para mirar a la mesa de Slytherin. Él no debería hacerlo, en realidad.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado allí, con una ceja levantada por las payasadas de los Gryffindor. Pronto tuvo que centrar su atención en su mesa sin embargo, cuando Theodore Nott acababa de sentarse a su derecha, mientras que Pansy Parkinson _"el horror"_ se había apretado a su izquierda, los dos haciendo un perfecto emparedado del heredero Malfoy. Theodore y Pansy se lanzaron entre sí miradas desagradables detrás de la espalda de Draco, silenciosamente desafiando al otro. Theodore dio el primer paso, tomando la mano de Draco en la suya.

—Realmente te has convertido en un joven de aspecto muy agradable, Draco, —ronroneó.

Viendo el acercamiento traicionero, Pansy contraatacó cubriendo la rodilla de Draco con su mano.

— Lástima que no se balancee por ese camino —dijo con desprecio mientras abanicaba sus pestañas y mostrando un inexistente escote sudoroso a Draco.

_"Frío, los Malfoy permanecen fríos e insensibles, incluso en las peores situaciones"_, Draco interiormente se repetía como un mantra, manteniendo su máscara firmemente en su lugar a pesar de la gravedad de la situación.

La mano de Pansy viajaba peligrosamente hacia arriba por su muslo izquierdo. Estaba a punto de vomitar. Prefería enfrentarse a cientos de arañas otra vez, prometió que no lo agarrarían distraído como la última vez…

Los dedos de Pansy viajaron por su bragueta.

_"¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEEEE!"_ gritó su mente.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, Harry había desviado rápidamente su mirada de la mesa de Slytherin. No era asunto suyo si Drac… Malfoy en este momento estaba siendo molestado por dos de sus compañeros de casa. No. No, en absoluto. Sin embargo, tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para refrenarse de cruzar el comedor y desgarrar a los dos adolescentes en pequeños trozos de Slytherin. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, tenía la creciente sensación de que algo iba a suceder. Algo que no quería que sucediera. Pero lo hizo.

Harry de repente se impulsó hacia adelante a través del Gran Comedor, como si una cuerda invisible le arrastrara hasta allí.

La atracción se detuvo tan abruptamente como había comenzado, mientras se tambaleaba frente a una ahora muy quieta mesa Slytherin. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Theodore Nott estaba a punto de arrojarle algunos insultos desagradables al santurrón Gryffintonto cuando vio algo inquietante en la postura del otro chico: Harry tenía la cabeza agachada. Su largo cabello negro caía delante de los ojos del Gryffindor, ocultándolos de una manera bastante aterradora. Un niebla plateada, en torbellinos de poder estaba reuniéndose lentamente a su alrededor. Sintiendo el peligro, Theodore mantuvo un silencio prudente, retirando su mano de donde había estado aferrando a Draco. Él murmuró algo sobre olvidar su tarea y emprendió una rápida retirada del Gran Comedor. Una sonrisa lenta apareció en las facciones de Harry.

Preocupados por su amigo, Hermione y Ron habían caminado hacia donde Harry estaba de pie. Haciendo caso omiso de ellos, el chico de pelo negro, finalmente, levantó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes ojos verdes que destellaban ahora como un peligroso Avada Kedavra. Draco estaba hipnotizado.

Pansy, sin embargo, no había prestado la menor atención a la extraña conducta del Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potty? ¡Vuelve a tu mesa, fenómeno! Drakie y yo tenemos un montón de cosas que contarnos entre sí de modo que, ¡Vete a la mierda! —ella gritó, sonando muy similar a una arpía.

Harry se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Parecía demasiado tranquilo.

— ¡Te dije que nos dejaras solos!— la chica Slytherin volvió a gritar.

La magia que se había estado acumulando de repente explotó, liberada de su jaula invisible. Los ojos de Harry se cambiaron brevemente de esmeraldas a plata. Draco se sobresaltó. _¿Qué diablos…?_

El Gran Comedor estaba extrañamente callado ahora. Todo el mundo, incluyendo a todos los profesores y el director, escuchaban con atención mientras el Niño-Que-Vivió hablaba.

— Parkinson—. La voz de Harry sonó tan fría que los dientes de los Slytherin cercanos comenzaron a rechinar. —Vas a retirar tu asquerosa mano y no menos repugnante persona de su ubicación actual.

— ¿O qué? —Pansy lo enfrentó, a pesar de que estaba temblando con fuerza por ahora.

Harry se burló de ella de una manera perturbadoramente Slytherin.

— O nadie va a ser capaz de averiguar qué maldiciones usé después de encontrar tu cuerpo. Es decir, si es que hay un cuerpo que encontrar —añadió en voz baja. Su tono habría enviado a un iceberg llorando por su mamá. Los ojos de Pansy se agrandaron. Ella sintió un poder en su cabeza instándola a alejarse de Draco y que nunca lo tocara otra vez. Sus instintos le estaban gritando para que cumpliera, demasiado alegre de tener la oportunidad de huir y permanecer viva. Y así lo hizo, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, aterrada por este Potter espeluznante, Inhumano.

Tan pronto como ella desapareció detrás de las puertas, Harry salió de su extraño trance, la magia regresando otra vez dentro de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta con una desagradable sorpresa de lo que acababa de hacer. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando miró directamente a los atónitos ojos plata. Él finalmente hizo lo que sus instintos sorprendidos le estaban gritando: Giró sobre sus talones y salió huyendo del Gran Comedor.

¿Qué dejó atrás?: un Dumby parpadeante, un Snape conmocionado, un Ron boquiabierto, y una Hermione pensativa.

El resto del Gran Comedor no se veía mejor. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba horrorizada, los Slytherin estaban parpadeando, los Ravenclaw aún estaban tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder y los Hufflepuff estaban mirando sospechosamente soñadores.

En cuanto a Draco, estaba pensando en la espeluznante furia de su Gryffindor favorito…

Eso tenía que ser la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto.


	6. Chapter 6

**HE´S A WHAT?**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3248762/1/

**AUTOR:** Ana-chan86

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Ana-chan86, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Él podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Un Duende. Un Troll de las Montañas, un Ogro. Caramba, pudo haber sido el Rey de Gnomos, para lo que a Harry le importaba. Pero NO, de todas las criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy tenía que ser un Vampiro.

**CAPITULO 6**

Rehusándose a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer en el Gran Comedor, Harry Potter huyó. Corrió y corrió, maldiciendo sus palabras. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo esto? Realmente, en qué estaba pensando cuando defendió a Draco Malfoy, frente a tantas personas. Había sido arrastrado a la mesa de Slytherin y…

Espera.

Al principio, él había estado un poco molesto con Nott y Parkinson… Muy bien. Aceptaba eso. Había estado francamente cabreado por su evidente coqueteo con el vampiro. Había sentido un extraño miedo arrastrándose en su mente pero de alguna manera, él había sabido que no era suyo. También recordó vagamente una voz lejana, un grito de ayuda. Y luego había sentido una especie de poder brutal, y hubo un tirón espeluznante; en ese momento, él todavía había estado allí, en control de su mente y las palabras. Harry recordó cómo se había sentido contento por la reacción de Nott. Uno menos incluso antes de que tuviera que entregar su reclamo…

Un momento, ¿qué? ¿De dónde había venido eso? ¿Su _"reclamo"_? ¿Qué reclamo? Merlín, estaba sonando como un Veela desesperado. ¡De ninguna manera! Sin duda, se trataba de una pesadilla. La más espeluznante desde la que había tenido con Voldie y Lucius Malfoy en tangas rosas, seguro, pero una pesadilla, no obstante. ¿Quién se imaginaria que Voldemort podría caer tan bajo como para enviar a Harry una pesadilla tan inhumana? Cierto, las pesadillas no se suponen que sean agradables. Harry se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Así que, sí, era una pesadilla. Él no había ido a defender a Malfoy en realidad. Harry dudó brevemente antes de pellizcar el brazo con fuerza.

_"¡Ay!"_ sus nervios gritaron por el maldito agravio. Demonios. No, tenía que haber algo más. ¿Una maldición, tal vez? Como una enfermedad, que posee la mente y el cuerpo, influyendo en sus pensamientos y acciones. Sí, tenía que ser revisado por una maldición. Harry continuó corriendo, pero esta vez su objetivo no era poner la mayor distancia posible entre el Gran Comedor y él: dio vuelta al cerrojo de la enfermería y cerró la puerta de un golpe. El estruendo hizo que Madame Pomfrey pegara un brinco.

— ¿Señor Potter? —ella frunció el ceño. —¿Qu…?

Harry estaba frenético.

— ¡Madame Pomfrey! Acabo de hacer algo realmente extraño y creo que he sido maldecido, porque simplemente no hay manera de que yo lo hiciera y sin embargo lo hice y no puedo creer…

—Señor Potter, ¿podría calmarse? — severa la mujer frunció el ceño.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado divagando. Se detuvo de inmediato, un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

— Bien. Ahora respire, ¿quiere?

El Gryffindor respiró hondo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

— Muy bien. Ahora, dígame lentamente lo que pasó — dijo ella con paciencia, sentándose en su escritorio y haciéndole señas a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. Él se dejó caer en la silla, tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir su situación sin sonar desquiciado. Realmente un desafío.

— Necesito que compruebe si en este momento estoy bajo algún tipo de hechizo, maldición, o cualquier cosa que pueda obligarme a hacer cosas que nunca suelo hacer.

Ya está. No había necesidad de explicar el por qué creía que estaba bajo una maldición. No estaba mintiendo, en realidad, simplemente omitía algunos detalles acerca de la verdad.

Madame Pomfrey podía asegurar que estaba ocultando algo, pero, ya que el tiempo puede ser un factor clave cuando se trata de una maldición, ella no iba a llevar el asunto más lejos y se dedicó a lanzar varios hechizos de detección.

Recordando el segundo año de Harry, ella preguntó preocupada:

— Usted no ha adquirido ningún artefacto peligroso, ¿verdad?

— No. Creo que es sólo una especie de hechizo, porque puedo sentirlo trabajando en mi mente. Lo extraño es que en ese momento siento como si fuera un testigo y mientras la maldición está activa todavía estoy consciente de lo que estoy diciendo, pero simplemente no me parece que sea malo en ese momento. Pero una vez que la maldición se detiene, no puedo creer que haya pasado por mi cabeza lo que pensé en ese momento. — Al final de su explicación, Madame Pomfrey le estaba mirando de una manera muy sospechosa.

— Señor Potter. ¿Hay algo que tenga que decirme?

— ¿Eh? Umm, ¿no? — tanteó con una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué eso me sonó como una pregunta?— lo acusó.

— Er… está segura que no estoy bajo ningún tipo de maldición, ¿verdad? ¿No estoy enfermo o algo? Tendré que comprobar si hay artefactos oscuros que mi querido Voldie podría haber dejado para mí, entonces…

Madame Pomfrey no estaba comprando nada de eso. Ella ya se estaba desplazando hacia la chimenea.

— ¡Es correcto!— Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico. Él no quería hacerle frente al…

— Director —Madame Pomfrey dijo, pareciendo aliviada al ver a la misma persona que estaba a punto de llamar a su enfermería.

Allí se fue la astuta estrategia del Gryffindor para evitar al Viejo loco.

—Albus, el Señor Potter parece estar un poco perturbado. ¿Hay algo que me perdí? — preguntó mordazmente mientras Harry escudriñaba la habitación, desesperado por encontrar una distracción. Toda la escuela ya sospechaba algo, él realmente no necesitaba a Madame Pomfrey en el modo de mamá gallina. Y ahora el viejo metomentodo estaba a punto de poner sus dos Sickles. Simplemente genial. Harry maldijo entre dientes. Su ida a la enfermería había sido un error, después de todo. Estaba a punto de cambiar sutilmente el tema de nuevo cuando Dumbledore finalmente se unió a la conversación.

— Ah, mi querida Poppy me alegro que haya revisado a Harry en busca de lesiones, yo también estaba preocupado por su salud, pero parece que todo está en orden ahora, Él puede salir de la enfermería, ¿verdad?

Poppy gruñó. Su presa se escapaba, pero ella sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de la manipulación del director de la escuela.

Harry no podía creer que había sido salvado de un horrible momento de vergüenza por Dumby. De repente, el temió que…

— Harry, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina, por favor? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ya está. Él lo sabía. Siempre había un terrible precio que pagar cuando se trataba del viejo mago amante de los dulces de limón. Harry se preguntó vagamente si las cosas pegajosas podrían derretir las células del cerebro. ¿Por qué no? Nadie había intentado averiguar si las gotas de limón eran corrosivas, después de todo. Harry se resignó a su destino. Él se apresuró a agradecer a Madame Pomfrey, que parecía reacia a dejar ir a su última víctima y siguió a Dumbledore a su oficina. Caminaron en silencio, los ojos del director nunca dejaron de parpadear alocadamente, lo que hizo que Harry comenzara a preocuparse por sí mismo.

Después de pasar la gárgola y subir por las escaleras, entraron en la desordenada oficina, donde estaban toneladas de objetos extraños y tubos de laboratorio, hirviendo y cambiando de colores. Harry se congeló inmediatamente al ver a un muy engreído Draco Malfoy sentado en uno de los dos sillones frente a la mesa. La extraña necesidad de llamar a su abogado hizo que Harry sospechara que iba a pasar la siguiente hora tratando de justificar sus acciones. ¿Cómo diablos iba a salir de este lío sin avergonzarse aún más? Y delante de Malfoy también. Discreta y desesperadamente se pellizcó otra vez. La realidad nunca había dolido tanto. Entonces decidió hacer uso del enfoque Gryffindor, no tenía por qué explicarse, Haría un escándalo.

— De ninguna manera voy a explicar algo delante de este… este…

— ¿Despampanante? ¿Inteligente? ¿Devastadoramente encantador?— Draco dijo sarcásticamente inocente.

—- ¡Este bastardo narcisista!— explotó Harry.

— Te aseguro que mis padres estaban casados cuando me tuvieron. Aunque realmente lamento el hecho de que mi madre no me dijera antes que teníamos sangre de vampiro fluyendo en la familia —añadió con el ceño fruncido. — En cuanto a lo de _"narcisista"_, no veo por qué no debería estar orgulloso de mi apariencia. Soy endiabladamente guapo, ¿por qué debo fingir que no lo soy? — dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

En ese momento, Harry deseó que la declaración no hubiera sido tan dolorosamente cierta. Malfoy se sentó de manera informal pero elegante, con gracia, su delgada figura fácilmente pondría al resto de la población masculina en vergüenza. Harry estaba pensando frenéticamente una manera de prevenir derretirse en el acto. Por desgracia, el imbécil había utilizado su última arma número tres: su largo cabello caía libremente alrededor de su rostro, pálidas cortinas que hacían que sus ojos plateados y sus rasgos aristocráticos destacaran. Los botones superiores de su camisa estaban abiertos, dejando al descubierto un pálido cuello. Harry casi babea, pero en el último momento se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza suficiente como para recordarse a sí mismo que desear a su rival no era una opción.

Durante los pocos segundos de tenso silencio, Dumbledore se dirigió a su cómoda silla, las estrellitas que estaban en el brillan mágicamente, y de pronto hubo un sonido explosivo…

_"Vaya"_, pensó Harry. ¿No podría el hombre comer algo aparte de esos asquerosos dulces de limón? Unos _M&M_ hubiera sido un buen cambio, aunque sea una vez. El Gryffindor suspiró. Esto era desesperante.

— Por favor tome asiento, señor Potter, tenemos que hablar —dijo el director siempre alegre. Ahí se fue la esperanza de Harry de que esto fuera un bonito taller de tejido de punto. El chico de cabello negro obedeció a regañadientes.

— No, gracias —dijo secamente cuando Dumbledore abrió la boca otra vez para convencerlo de aceptar uno de los malditos dulces. El anciano sonrió y se volvió hacia Draco quien se negó cortésmente, que estaba preguntándose por qué de repente pensaba en las propiedades corrosivas de los dulces de limón. ¿Quién sabía qué daños causarían las condenadas cosas al cerebro si el Viejo tonto había llegado a ese estado?

— Mis queridos niños —comenzó Dumbledore. —Supongo que están conscientes de la razón de su presencia.

Harry resopló. Draco lo miró y levantó una ceja elegantemente. El Gryffindor no le hizo caso.

— Sobre la intervención más que interesante del señor Potter y que fue presenciada por toda la escuela —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore. —Así que, no creo que esto se mantenga en secreto durante mucho tiempo, pero…

— ¿Es una broma? —Harry gritó indignado. —Acabo de avergonzarme en frente de toda la escuela, y ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en primer lugar, ¿usted no cree que esto se mantendrá en secreto '? ¿Tuvo que leer a Sherlock Holmes para llegar a esa conclusión? — el Gryffindor se enfureció.

Draco se rió entre dientes antes de poder detenerse. El Viejo loco se lo merecía desde hace años. Además, el vampiro siempre había pensado que Dumbledore se destacaba en el arte de decir lo obvio. Después de todo, el director era un Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, el Slytherin sabía que este enfoque astuto era sólo un medio para un fin, que estaba a punto de anunciar algo muy desagradable. Draco frunció el ceño. Es cierto que se había preguntado por qué el Niño-Que-Vivió vino en su rescate, pero había tratado de no pensar demasiado en el incidente en su camino a la oficina del director. Había supuesto que él y Potter tendrían detención por pelear, incluso si ese no había sido el caso. Entonces, ¿qué podría Dumbytonto saber que haría esto desagradable?

Harry todavía estaba frustrado, pero dejó que el director continuara con su discurso.

— Hace una semana, en medio de la noche, he sido despertado por alguna magia muy poderosa y antigua. Venía del Bosque Prohibido. ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que pasó allí? —les preguntó con astucia.

Draco y Harry se olvidaron momentáneamente de su contienda y se miraron el uno al otro con preocupación. Todavía no estaban seguros acerca de ese episodio en particular. Harry no quería decirle nada al hombre que lo había manipulado durante tanto tiempo, pero por otro lado, si podía obtener alguna información sobre esto, ¿no valdría eso las preguntas molestas que el director no menos molesto tuviera? Harry cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero. Esto no era justo. Suspiró. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ni siquiera tenía opción, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que ser el quien contara toda la historia.

Draco suspiró también. Después de haber seguido el monólogo interior de Harry con sólo mirar el rostro torturado de su socio en el crimen, pudo deducir fácilmente que sería él quien lo explicara. Comenzó con su idea de explorar la zona para satisfacer sus necesidades como un vampiro recién despertado. Incluso Dumbledore tuvo que admitir que había sido una buena idea, aunque un poco riesgosa. Draco era una poderosa criatura oscura, pero era joven y no tenía experiencia en pelear con sus habilidades de vampiro. En cuanto al Bosque Prohibido, que era además prohibido por una gran cantidad de buenas razones, muchas de ellas con grandes dientes. El Slytherin contó los acontecimientos hasta el momento en que cometió el error resultando con él noqueado.

En ese momento Harry de mala gana aceptó el relato y le dijo su parte en la lucha. Dumbledore no parecía tan sorprendido por la noticia de que Harry había estado terriblemente enojado por el bien de Draco, pero el Slytherin no podía dejar de estar aturdido, Potter había olvidado mencionar esa parte de la historia. Había sido salvado por Potter, ¿eh? Interesante. Él se había preguntado sobre algunos detalles de su encuentro en el bosque. Ahora que sabía, estaba extrañamente complacido ante la idea de que alguien, aunque fuera Harry Tengo-Complejo-de-Héroe Potter, le importara lo suficiente como para salvarlo. No podía negar que había perdido sus argumentos sobre la compañía del Gryffindor. _Sí, definitivamente había algo para explorar en esa dirección, reflexionó._

Sin darse cuenta del pensamiento de su Némesis, Harry siguió describiendo su reacción. Él era el más avergonzado por el hecho de que su ira ahora parecía totalmente desproporcionada y francamente ridícula. No se atrevió a mirar a ninguno de los magos y por eso se perdió el brillo travieso en los ojos de Draco. El Slytherin de repente saltó de su silla y se arrojó a los pies de Harry.

— ¡Oooooh, Harry, mi héroe! —exclamó en un tono enfermizo. — ¡Me has salvado la vida! ¡Te debo tanto! ¡Te pagaré con un tierno beso! — Draco continuó, poniendo dramáticamente una mano en su frente. — ¡Ven a mí, orgulloso caballero, y recoge tu bien merecido premio!

Al principio, Harry había estado molesto, y luego se había puesto muy pálido, pero el final de la oración, lo había horrorizado. Trató de mover la silla lo más lejos posible del Slytherin, obviamente poseído y tragó saliva ante la mirada depredadora en los ojos de Malfoy. Como último recurso, le lanzó una mirada desesperada al director, que estaba observando la escena con una mirada calculadora. Aunque sin saber bien por qué, esa mirada enojó a Harry.

— ¡Malfoy!— le espetó: — ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! Y usted— dijo dirigiéndose a Dumbledore: — ¡Si sabe algo acerca de esto! ¡Explíquese!— demandó.

— Tengo mi propia hipótesis sobre este, ah, comportamiento suyo, señor Potter. Ha cumplido diecisiete años este verano, si mi memoria es correcta. —Harry se limitó a asentir.

— Y el señor Malfoy ha cumplido diecisiete a principios de este año —Draco afirmó con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras se recostaba en su silla, satisfecho con su pequeño drama.

— Los dos tienen sangre de poderosas criaturas fluyendo en su familia: el señor Malfoy es un vampiro completo gracias a la genética en la familia Black, mientras que el Señor Potter se relaciona con una rara especie de Elfos que viven en comunidades muy reservadas —el director explicó seriamente.

Draco lanzó una mirada de curiosidad hacia Harry. ¿Potter era parte elfo? Eso ciertamente derramó una nueva luz sobre los acontecimientos. Draco se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

— Creo que el señor Malfoy está comenzando a entender las implicaciones de sus respectivas herencias —dijo el director a la ligera.

Harry miró a Draco, molesto. Por supuesto, el gilipollas tenía que saber algo que Harry no. No era justo. Harry no sabía nada acerca de sus poderes, ya que, como bien había dicho Dumby, sus malditos antepasados habían decidido ocultarse tanto de los muggles como de los magos, dejando así a un muy ignorante Harry detrás. Muy pocos libros mencionaban algo sobre la pareja de Harry, que con respecto a ese tema estaba caminando en la oscuridad. Lo único que sabía era lo que le había dicho Sirius. La información procedía de un libro muy antiguo, que describía la apariencia típica de esta rama particular de elfos. Sin embargo, Harry no sabía nada de magia élfica, salvo que era antigua, de gran alcance y blah, blah, blah. El Gryffindor lanzó una mirada expectante al informado Director de Hogwarts.

— A pesar de que sus especies son diferentes, hay algunos mecanismos en común —Dumbledore comenzó de nuevo. —Los dos llegan a su madurez sexual y mágica a los diecisiete años y ambos necesitan una pareja. Sin embargo, este proceso de apareamiento no funciona exactamente igual que el de los Veelas que tienen una pareja elegida, y que necesitan de tribunales, por la atracción que se activa cuando tratan de que sus parejas los noten —explicó el anciano —Lo que los hace diferentes — continuó —es que ustedes no tienen ninguna pareja de vida predestinada. Son libres de elegir de acuerdo a sus propias normas, y por eso me parece extraño que sus respectivos poderes interactúen sin su control —Dumbledore pensó en voz alta. — Señor Potter, usted mencionó que había sentido una oleada de magia en el bosque y en el Gran Comedor. Lo he sentido también, pero ¿podría describir de manera más precisa su naturaleza?

Harry recordó lo que le había contado a Madame Pomfrey. Esto había sido vergonzoso, pero maldita sea, él quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Maldita su curiosidad Gryffindor.

— Me sentí tremendamente poderoso. Reconocí una parte de esa magia como la mía, pero se combinó con otra magia que se sintió familiar, no pude precisarlo exactamente en ese momento — dijo, evitando la mirada intensa de Draco. Solamente porque su lógica e instinto le gritaban que la respuesta a su pregunta estaba sentada literalmente a su lado, no quería decir que tuviera que reconocerlo. Sí, la negación era un río precioso y muy conveniente en Egipto.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que Harry finalmente cediera.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es su hipótesis?

— Por la forma en que sucedieron las cosas, supongo que la magia del señor Malfoy ha manipulado la suya, señor Potter, sellándolos así juntos y creando un lazo mágico —Harry ya estaba abriendo la boca para gritarle a Draco, pero Dumbledore continuó. —No creo que se haya tratado de una acción consciente, sino más bien una reacción natural de los poderes del señor Malfoy — Por lo que Draco infantilmente le sacó la lengua a Harry, que envió señales contradictorias, extrañas a los nervios del pobre Gryffindor. Mientras Harry trataba de convencer a sus hormonas que no, él no iría a sentarse en las rodillas de Malfoy para ver si esa lengua era tan buena como parecía, Dumbledore continuó su explicación.

— Como ustedes saben, la magia tiene una mente propia, lo que es aún más cierto para las criaturas mágicas. Puede reaccionar ante una magia compatible de otra criatura, y entre más fuerte es la magia, más posibilidades existen que los poderes de las dos criaturas interactúen. Pienso que sus respectivas magias han comenzado a unirse por su cuenta, lo que obliga al Señor Potter a proteger al señor Malfoy cada vez que está en peligro. Esto explicaría la leve telepatía y la fuerza de atracción que sufrió el Señor Potter en el Gran Comedor. Sus poderes ahora parecen estar combinados, lo que explica la increíble cantidad de magia que se produjo. La magia quiere que estén juntos y está tratando de hacerles formar un enlace más emocional y… umm físico.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto durante unos segundos, mientras el rostro de Draco se quedó pensativo, una vez más.

— ¿Una Unión? ¡De ninguna manera voy a formar nada remotamente parecido a un vínculo con el imbécil! ¡Como si fuera a empezar a actuar todo acaramelado a su alrededor! ¿Está tratando de hacerme morir de un ataque al corazón? — Harry chilló.

— Cálmese, señor Potter. Me temo que no tiene opción en este asunto —Dumbledore parecía cualquier cosa menos asustado, cuando sus ojos centelleantes más que guirnaldas de Navidad, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Se produjo una pausa.

— ¿Así que esto no puede ser otro extraño método de esa vieja serpiente estúpida para torturarme?— Harry dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose miserable. Él se había ido realmente. ¡Maldito Malfoy y su aspecto delicioso! El silencio en la sala se extendió por un tiempo. Se estaba haciendo más pesada cuando…

— ¡Yo sabía que todo esto era culpa tuya, Malfoy! — Harry se volvió hacia el Slytherin. — ¡Tú siempre estás desordenando las cosas!

— Aaah, pero Harry, ¿qué puedo hacer si estás irremediablemente atraído por mí? — Draco movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¿Por qué tu pequeño…?— Harry comenzó, pero se interrumpió de nuevo.

Mientras sus dos estudiantes estaban discutiendo, Dumbledore había agarrado en silencio su varita y apuntó a la cabeza de Draco.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

— ¿Que…? — alcanzo a decir Draco antes de que se encontrara con Harry Potter en su regazo, que había bloqueado efectivamente el objetivo de la amenazadora varita. Ambos habían sido derribados al suelo por el impacto y yacían a los pies de un muy satisfecho Dumbledore, que había demostrado de manera eficaz su punto. Harry negó con la cabeza para que el maldito vértigo desapareciera, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba acostado encima de un Draco Malfoy muy divertido. Él rápidamente se puso de pie, simulando quitarse el polvo de encima mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor.

— ¿No, ves? Eres mi caballero personal de brillante armadura, Potter. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto —dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia.

Hubo una pausa significativa. Y entonces…

— ¡AAAAARGH! — Harry dijo con elocuencia antes de desaparecer de la oficina en una loca carrera.

— Esto será divertido — Draco sonrió burlonamente, antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia el director y salir de la oficina, aunque a un ritmo mucho más digno.


	7. Chapter 7

**HE´S A WHAT?**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3248762/1/

**AUTOR:** Ana-chan86

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Ana-chan86, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Él podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Un Duende. Un Troll de las Montañas, un Ogro. Caramba, pudo haber sido el Rey de Gnomos, para lo que a Harry le importaba. Pero NO, de todas las criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy tenía que ser un Vampiro.

**CAPITULO 7**

— Esta tiene que ser la semana más rara —el Niño-Que-Vivió concluyó. Algunas personas podrían pensar que estaba un poco desesperado como para hablar con su lechuza, pero demonios, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar por un rato. Además, existía la ventaja añadida de que Hedwig no le hacía preguntas tontas acerca de… sobre…

Harry suspiró profundamente. El día después de su discusión esclarecedora en la oficina de Dumbledore, él había ignorado a Malfoy, fingiendo que el vampiro era sólo uno de los tapices en la pared. El cual no lo era, por supuesto. El maldito idiota seguía como de costumbre, irremediablemente sexy, pero cada vez que miraba a Harry, él debía saberlo, su mirada calculadora hacía a Harry pensar que esta semana en particular iba a ser muy difícil. Él no pudo estar más acertado.

Al principio, había sentido mucho miedo de que Malfoy lo avergonzara delante de todos, antes de recordar que él mismo había hecho un buen escándalo el domingo pasado. Merlín.

Entonces las cosas empezaron a ir mal. Al parecer, Malfoy era el objetivo de demasiadas personas en la escuela para que Harry pudiera permanecer en el mismo lugar por cinco minutos. Había descubierto que meterse en los pantalones del Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin era el objetivo principal de la mitad de los estudiantes, sin importar su casa, edad o sexo. Eso explicaba por qué Harry había sido arrastrado de arriba hacia abajo por todo el castillo durante la semana pasada, de las mazmorras a la Torre de Astronomía, en cualquier momento del día. Y puesto que Malfoy era delegado de la escuela siempre andaba vagando por los pasillos, a veces, incluso por la noche. Oh, y tal vez el hecho de que él era un vampiro también tenía algo que ver con eso.

Cada vez, Harry se había encontrado a sí mismo defendiendo a Malfoy, que estaba completamente encantado, aunque también parecía molesto por la evidente falta de entusiasmo de Harry. El Gryffindor solo alejaba a los agresivos estudiantes con un simple gesto de su mano y desaparecía lo más pronto posible. Lo que Harry se preguntaba era el por qué, ahora que él sabía que podía llamar a Harry como a un perro, Malfoy no se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Esto desconcertaba a Harry completamente. ¡Francamente se suponía que el vampiro era un hijo de puta! ¿Cómo iba a hacer frente a un Malfoy cuyos ojos se llenaban de alivio cada vez que veía a Harry llegar a su rescate? Harry estaba bastante seguro de que esta no era la forma en que dos rivales tenían que actuar. Viéndose aliviado y todo. Qué desastre, de verdad. ¿Por qué su último año en Hogwarts no podía ser normal por una vez? ¡Y ni siquiera era culpa de Voldie esta vez, por el amor de Merlín! Sólo otra cosa extraña sobre el niño-que-vivió-para-ser-especial.

Así que aquí estaba Harry, en la lechuceria a las seis de la mañana, quejándose con el único ser vivo que no lo miraba como si le hubieran crecido repentinamente antenas. Incluso sus amigos le habían molestado con sus sugerencias estúpidas.

_Hace cuatro noches en la sala común de Gryffindor_

Harry llegó a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda y se arrastró hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea.

— Harry, ¿estás bien? — preguntó inútilmente Hermione, dado el estado obviamente derrotado de su mejor amigo.

— Sí, ¿cómo te sientes, amigo? — Ron preguntó también. Los dos sin duda necesitaban estar juntos. Cuanto antes, mejor. Para ver si dejan de hacer preguntas estúpidas entonces.

— Al igual que un fenómeno con una correa — Harry se rió estridentemente un poco perturbado. Jonathan Davis habría estado tan orgulloso de él(1). Viendo las miradas preocupadas que recibía de sus amigos, Harry negó desanimado.

— No importa. Estoy bien, sólo que es molesto ser el perro guardián de Malfoy — suspiró.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Voy a darle un puñetazo la próxima vez que lo vea!— Ron gruñó.

Harry suspiró de nuevo.

— No, Ron, no lo harás, porque estaré de pie justo entre tú y él, ¿recuerdas? —explicó por enésima vez a su agitado mejor amigo. Lo que él no se dio cuenta fue que ya no se molestó en explicar por qué no quería proteger a Malfoy. Esa era simplemente la manera en que las cosas eran ahora. Hermione había estado demasiado callada sobre esto, Harry sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Él comenzaba a tener la esperanza de que tal vez, tal vez ella no se convirtiera en la molesta sabelotodo que debería haber sido enviada a Ravenclaw, pero entonces todas sus esperanzas se fueron abajo cuando ella finalmente dio rienda suelta a su curiosidad infinita.

— ¡Harry, esto es tan interesante!— ella finalmente estalló. — ¿Puedes ver tu magia? ¿Tiene algún color? ¿Qué forma tiene? ¡No sabía que podía combinarse de esa manera! ¿Es como la maldición Imperius? ¿Te queda alguna voluntad? ¿Puedes oír a Malfoy ordenándote a tu alrededor? Y puedes…

— ¡Detente!— Harry la interrumpió, ya sintiendo como llegaba su siguiente problema. _"Hola soy el gran dolor de cabeza # 2864 y estoy dispuesto a hacer un lío tu mente por las próximas horas"_ por lo que Harry sabiamente optó por tratar de impedirlo. —Me voy a la cama ahora. Incluso los monstruos necesitamos dormir un poco. Hermione, Ron, pónganse a hacer algo útil y empiecen a besuquearse ahora mismo en lugar de agredirme con sus comentarios tontos. Apreciaría mucho las vacaciones, gracias — Se puso de pie y subió por las escaleras, dejando a dos Gryffindor muy rojos a su paso.

Harry no los había visto separados desde entonces. No es que eso hubiera sido un gran cambio en sí; la principal diferencia radicaba en que sus sesiones de besuqueo habían reemplazado a las discusiones fastidiosas. El chico de cabello negro estaba realmente satisfecho de sí mismo. Tendría que haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo, el silencio era tan agradable. Sin embargo, el veía a Ron en breves momentos: Las pruebas de aptitudes de Quidditch estaban a punto de tener lugar. Bajó de la ventana en la que había estado sentado.

— Hasta luego, Hedwig —se despidió ella.

En ese momento estaba arrastrando sus pies por un pasillo cuando algo pasó riéndose estridentemente por delante de él tan rápido que dejó una estela de polvo. Harry parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, pero no había nada que ver.

— Pero qué… —comenzó.

— ¡BLACK! ¡TÚ, INSUFRIBLE PERRO MESTIZO! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Oh no. Eso era algo malo. Sirius había logrado, y con mucho éxito al parecer, disgustar mucho a Severus Snape. Sí, el Severus Snape, cuya voz nunca se elevaba por encima del límite estándar y un susurro tan espeluznante, que nunca pierde la paciencia, quien siempre se sentía orgulloso de su frialdad Slytherin. Sí, el único e incomparable Severus Snape, el murciélago residente de Hogwarts y el maldito profesor de Pociones.

Harry echó una mirada discreta al hombre generalmente estoico. Bueno. Eso en cuanto a la frialdad Slytherin. No quería estar en el camino de la que parecía ser la peor furia de Snape en mucho tiempo, Harry dio un paso adentrándose en la sombra de una armadura y esperó a que pasara la tormenta, literalmente. Esperaba que Sirius todavía estuviera vivo para cuando las pruebas de Quidditch hubieran terminado. Un padrino muerto no era muy útil, después de todo. Por otra parte, se compadecía de Snape, el pobre imbécil había estado actuando más como guardián del Auror que el Maestro de Pociones que se suponía que debía ser desde la llegada del así llamado espía.

Mientras que Harry había estado reflexionando, Sirius -porque había sido él ciertamente - había pasado de largo a su ahijado velozmente en la dirección opuesta en esta ocasión, todavía riéndose como un loco, y aún siendo perseguido por un casi literalmente humeante Pocionista. Una vez que el peligro había pasado, Harry salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la torre para recoger sus cosas de Quidditch. Suspiró. Parecía estar haciendo mucho eso últimamente. Simplemente ya no le gustaba el Quidditch más. Le gustaba volar, no se sentía presionado de encontrar la Snitch. ¿Por qué estaba todavía en el equipo? Oh, sí. Porque él podía seguir dándole una paliza a Malfoy en él. ¿Pero las pruebas? Tenía que encontrar un buen cazador y un bateador también. No había nada interesante en las pruebas.

El equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba reunido en el terreno de juego cuando él llegó. Él llegó un poco tarde, debido a que tuvo que esconderse del altamente peligroso Maestro de Pociones. Él saludó con la cabeza a todo el mundo y se disculpó. Cuando les explicó la razón de su tardanza, los demás miembros se rieron o rodaron los ojos por las payasadas del Auror. Sirius tenía un verdadero don a la hora de causar estragos en el castillo. En casi todas las comidas, a algún estudiante desafortunado le brotaban brazos, piernas o cola; diferentes partes de su cuerpo iban cambiando de colores con un diseño a juego de rayas, puntos o estrellas - para mayor deleite de Dumbledore - y algunos de los chicos más desafortunados incluso empezaban a ulular, gritar o bramar en medio del Gran Comedor.

Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión. Había alrededor de diez Gryffindor dispuestos a tratar de ser la próxima estrella del equipo. Derecha. El chico de ojos verdes hizo algunas preguntas acerca de sus motivaciones y luego se volvió a su co-capitán. Este había sido uno de los acuerdos desde que Ron se convirtió en el Portero de Gryffindor, ya que era muy bueno armando estrategias y amaba mucho el Quidditch, era difícil hacer que se bajara de la escoba una vez que la sesión de entrenamiento llegaba a su fin. Ron se hizo cargo desde donde Harry lo había dejado y comenzó con su discurso habitual. Oliver Wood podría haber salido, pero algunos de sus más grandes partidarios seguían aquí para continuar con su noble tarea.

— ¡Está bien, chicos!— Ron dio unas palmadas un par de veces, como todo un negociador. —Los que quieran solicitar la posición del cazador a la izquierda y los bateadores a la derecha, bueno, el primer cazador en la línea, por favor presentarse.

Harry observó en silencio todo el proceso, asintiendo con aprobación o haciendo una mueca cada vez que Ron quería su opinión sobre las actuaciones. Después de tres horas de arduo trabajo, el equipo de Gryffindor por fin había adquirido un excelente cazador y una bastante buena bateadora. Harry estaba orgulloso: él y Ron había logrado traer un buen equilibrio al equipo. Sí. De nuevo este año, la Copa de Quidditch era de ellos. Que pena por Malfoy. Un equipo de Gryffindor muy enlodado, cansado pero también muy satisfecho dejaba el terreno de juego cuando el equipo de Slytherin, dirigido por nada menos que el anteriormente mencionado vampiro, llegó a su entrenamiento programado. Por supuesto, los Slytherin empezaron a insultar al equipo rojo y oro.

— Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? Oh, lo siento, se me olvidó que sus escobas sólo son con fines decorativos, ya ni siquiera pueden despegar.

— ¿Por qué no vuelven al barro donde pertenecen?

— Espero que no mezcles la Quaffle y las Bludgers de nuevo. ¿Estás tratando de cortejar a Madame Pomfrey o algo así?

Draco se mostró satisfecho con el buen humor de su equipo. No le importaba lo que decían, siempre y cuando todo lo que pensaran fuera en la victoria: _"Lo que sea para derrotar a tu oponente"_, era una de las muchas enseñanzas de Salazar Slytherin. Cualquier cosa para mostrarle a Potter que Draco era un digno oponente. Uno muy molesto, también. Hablando de Potter.

El Gryffindor estaba allí de pie, sin prestar absolutamente ninguna atención a lo que decían los Slytherin. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar la insistente mirada de Malfoy. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y cuanto antes terminara este enfrentamiento, más pronto podría estar lejos de las miradas indiscretas de Malfoy. No había tal cosa como un vínculo entre ellos. Siempre y cuando no _"interactúen"_, como Dumbledore tan amablemente había dicho, la unión no podría desarrollarse más, ¿verdad? Así que ahí estaba Harry, poniendo esa pieza infalible de la lógica a la práctica, sin duda no iba a ser él quien empezara a discutir con los Slytherin. Había, sin embargo, olvidado un pequeño detalle, es decir, un pelirrojo muy susceptible, su mejor amigo, que no podía dejar de abrir la boca para con madurez insultar de regreso a los _"babosos Slytherin"_.

— ¡Dejen sus artimañas, estúpidos bastardos! — Exclamó Ron, con la cara tan roja como su pelo.

Esto podría ser interesante. Draco se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su caballero de brillante armadura había estado cerca de él. Sí, ya era hora de que Harry recordara que nadie se libraba de un Malfoy, por lo que el capitán de Slytherin replicó con una sonrisa:

— Que… original, realmente, Comadreja, ¿tuviste que pasar por todo tu vocabulario para encontrar tales insultos creativos?

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! ¡Dile a tus monos que nos dejen en paz!

— Ah, pero la cosa es, ¿quién sería tan tonto como para efectivamente entrar en su pequeño juego?

Harry tuvo que patearse mentalmente para refrenarse de mostrar en voz alta que estaba de acuerdo con Malfoy. De pronto, comenzó a crecer la misma sensación como aquella vez. _¡Noooo!_ comenzó a entrar en pánico. Tenía que hacer que Ron se calmara antes de que ocurriera algo vergonzoso.

— Ron, simplemente déjalos, debemos regresar ahora y…

— ¡Bravo, eso es todo! — lo interrumpió bruscamente un chico de Slytherin muy feo. —¡Vuelvan a su ridícula torre y escóndanse allí! ¡No salgan antes de que consigamos la Copa! ¡En realidad, incluso si salieran, no sería ninguna diferencia!

— Mira, Comadreja. ¿Qué puedo hacer si no son competencia para mi equipo? — Draco se encogió de hombros. No pasaría mucho tiempo, ahora.

Harry no sabía si estaba más molesto por el comentario del estúpido chico o más asustado por la posible reacción de la ira de Ron hacia Dra… Malfoy.

Draco estaba contando en silencio.

_8... 7... 6..._

Harry se estaba desesperando.

— Ron, no lo hagas, no valen la pena…

_3... 2... 1..._

— ¡QUIÉNES NO SON UNA JODIDA COMPETENCIA, AQUÍ! ¡JODIDO MALFOY, VOY A MATARTE! — Ron gritó, listo para saltar a la garganta del Slytherin.

_¡Oh no!,_ fue todo lo que Harry pudo pensar antes de ser atraído abruptamente delante de Malfoy, mirando a su mejor amigo. Podría haberse reído de lo absurdo de la situación, que él y su ridículamente pequeño tamaño estuviera protegiendo a Malfoy y sus metro ochenta y ocho de Ron que era aún más alto, sin embargo, Harry no tenía ganas de reír. En absoluto. Estar parado con Malfoy a sus espaldas era bastante malo, pero estar enfrentándose a su mejor amigo, de alguna manera, pensaba que no podía ser peor.

Por supuesto, Harry estaba equivocado.

Draco repentinamente lo agarró por la cintura de una manera sorprendentemente delicada, atrapando eficazmente al Gryffindor contra su pecho. Entonces, el heredero Malfoy colocó su barbilla en la cabeza de Harry y sonrió silenciosamente desafiando a los Gryffindor a decir algo. La actividad de las células cerebrales de Harry se congeló mientras una voz cantarina en su cabeza alegremente informaba _"Momentáneamente no estamos disponibles. Por favor, deje un breve mensaje después de la señal"_.

Draco estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Su magia estaba tarareando alegremente; Harry estaba cálido, y era muy divertido molestarlo así. Él decidió que abrazar a Harry era ahora su actividad favorita y que nadie lo detendría de hacerlo.

— ¡Suéltalo! — Ron rugió.

Maldición. Se había olvidado del asunto comadreja. Era hora de deshacerse del problema de pelo rojo.

— ¡Aww! ¿El asqueroso Ronalcito está celoso? — Draco ronroneó, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera. Sentir las vibraciones de la voz de Draco contra su espalda estaba haciendo estragos en su salud mental, y su cuerpo estaba disfrutándolo demasiado. Él se preguntó vagamente cómo sería tener esa voz murmurando cosas para él, mientras que…

_"¡NO! !MALO, HARRY, MALO!"_ mentalmente gritó y golpeó a sus hormonas en ebullición de manera bastante Dobbycesca. Pensar acerca de Malfoy así. Él estaba tan jodido. _¡NONONONO! ¡NO JODER! ¡MALA ELECCIÓN DE PALABRAS!_

_¡Tía Petunia EN BIKINI!_  
_  
¡Dumbledore en tanga!_

Eso finalmente resolvió el problema.

_¡Eww!_

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que había estado en la… la… la tierra de alguna parte otra vez, y que la discusión entre su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo nunca se había detenido. También se percató exactamente de quién eran esos brazos y procedió a ruborizarse furiosamente.

— ¡No te hagas ilusiones, Malfoy!— escupió, soltándose de los brazos de Draco. Si se estremeció, fue sólo porque hacía frío afuera, muchas gracias. — ¡Sólo te estoy defendiendo a causa de esta estúpida maldición de los tuyos y créeme, estoy odiando cada minuto de esto! — a lo cual Harry volvió sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestuarios.

— ¿En serio?— vino la réplica descarada. Hubo una pausa, mientras las palabras flotaban en el aire.

Harry se detuvo, pero no se volvió. Desde luego, no quiso responder a eso.

— Vamos, muchachos, regresemos —le dijo a su desconcertado equipo.

El equipo de Slytherin lanzó unos cuantos insultos más a los Gryffindor mientras se iban, pensando que su grandioso capitán le había enseñado al Niño-Consentido-Que-Vivió una buena lección. Sin prestar más atención al otro equipo, comenzaron a prepararse para su propio entrenamiento. Sin embargo, los ojos plateados de Draco nunca se despegaron de la espalda de cierto Gryffindor que se alejaba. Él había estado en lo cierto; Potter tenía un genio del demonio, pero se convirtió en una masa temblorosa y se perdió al enfrentarse con signos físicos de afecto. ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿Será que su familia muggle nunca le dio un montón de abrazos? Draco frunció el ceño. Tendría que preguntarle a su espía sobre esto. Y patear algunos culos, si era necesario. Draco pensó acerca del momento en blanco de Harry y después su reacción violenta. Había sido interesante. El pequeño era tan lindo cuando se avergonzaba. Sí. Ese aspecto en particular necesita más investigación.

_¡Ahora, a cazar!_, pensó Draco, la sonrisa se arrastró lentamente en su rostro haciendo que el resto de su equipo se encogiera de miedo.

Ron estaba divagando otra vez al salir de los vestuarios de Quidditch. La ducha era muy necesaria y su equipo de Quidditch había salido pulcramente de los vestidores. Los dos Gryffindor se dirigen ahora hacia el Gran Comedor para almorzar.

— ¡No puedo creer que el maldito gilipollas te amenazara de esa manera!— Ron miró expectante a Harry por algún tipo de acuerdo, el Gryffindor de ojos verdes asintió dócilmente. Para él, Dra… Malfoy había sido demasiado suave y cálido, y eso era lo que lo había estado amenazando. ¡Pero no! ¡Harry no iba a ceder! ¡Todo era por culpa de esa cosa del vínculo! Él no sentía más que indiferencia hacia el rubio vampiro. Aunque él estuviera cálido. Y guapo. Y…

_¡Qué vaina!_

Harry se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

— Um… ¿Harry? ¿Está todo bien?— Preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

_¡Obviamente no!_ La mente de Harry gritó, pero se lo pensó mejor antes de decirlo en voz alta. Ron estaba sólo preocupado, después de todo.

— Estoy un poco cansado. Vamos a comer y luego tomaré una siesta. — Al diablo con el estúpido ensayo de Snape. Además, el profesor de Pociones estaría demasiado ocupado corriendo detrás de Sirius para notar el apresurado ensayo de Harry. ¿Quién se preocupaba por las propiedades de la sangre de vampiro, de todos modos?

_¡Noooo! ¡Otra vez no! Al diablo con los vampiros y también al diablo con los rubios sexys. Ya está._

Harry movió su comida alrededor del plato, sin hablar mucho. Ron estaba demasiado ocupado ya sea llenándose la boca o poniéndose al día en sus sesiones de besuqueo con Hermione. La pareja ni siquiera notó cuando Harry salió del Gran Comedor para tomar su siesta. Dormir era una buena forma de escapar de la realidad, ¿no?

_Erroooooooooor, que estaba tan jodidamente mal._

¿Por qué Malfoy tenía que torturarlo hasta en sus malditos sueños? Debería haber otra ley sobre Malfoy. Uno no debería sonreír tan bellamente y hacer que las otras personas nunca quieran dejarlos. ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Quién lo había visto alguna vez al idiota sonreír, de todos modos? Los nervios de Harry estaban en muy mal estado ya, no tenía necesidad de soñar con esas tonterías. Un paseo, necesitaba un paseo para calmarse. Lanzó un Tempus rápido, los dígitos brillantes le informaban que eran las cinco y treinta y ocho de la tarde. Ya era de noche. Parecía que había necesitado la larga siesta. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de dormir normalmente en la noche. La última vez que no había podido conciliar el sueño, había dado lugar al horrible desastre en que estaba ahora, así que no más paseos por el bosque prohibido en medio de la noche. Un simple paseo por el castillo no debía llevar a nada malo. Él sólo tenía que evitar las mazmorras.

Harry se puso unos pantalones de color negro y una camisa verde, cortesía de Sirius Black. El pobre Auror había hecho una muy buena imitación de _"El grito" de Munch_ al ver la ropa vieja y holgada de Harry. El joven mago vaciló un poco antes de decidirse a no tomar su varita, no debería suceder nada en lo que la pudiera necesitar. Bajó por las escaleras a la sala común y pasó cerca de sus dos mejores amigos, que una vez más, estaban en medio de una de sus sesiones de besuqueos. Ellos no lo vieron. Harry ni siquiera se detuvo y se dirigió directamente a través de retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Vagó de aquí para allá, sin prestar atención a su localización. Estaba tratando fervientemente de pensar en cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no incluyera a rubios molestos. O vampiros. O preciosas sonrisas. O…

Se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza contra una armadura, el sonido retumbó por los pasillos desiertos. Todo el mundo estaba en sus respectivas salas comunes, ya sea dormido junto al fuego o haciendo la tarea mientras esperan que la cena esté lista.

Harry estaba a punto de reanudar su paseo cuando dos fuertes brazos le rodearon por detrás, empujándolo contra un pecho familiar. Más valía que no fuera quien él pensaba que era. Trató de volver la cabeza para poder ver, pero se congeló cuando oyó una risa baja en su oído.

— Hola, Potter — ese arrastrar de palabras demasiado familiar.

— ¡AAAAAAARGH!

Era un eufemismo interesante decir que Harry estaba enojado.

— ¿Cuál es tu gran idea, Malfoy? ¡Matarme!— luchaba con una terrible sensación de déjà vú.

— Hmmm — el vampiro simuló pensar. —No, todavía no — dijo con voz ronca, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Harry sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban de color rojo oscuro.

— Así que, ¿cómo está mi caballero personal? ¿Has visto la cara de la comadreja cuando te abracé, Harry? ¡Eso no tiene precio! Estoy seguro de que él estaba celoso, de todos modos. Cómo alguien podría negarse a abrazarte eso está más allá de mí… — Draco añadió pensativo, como si recordara algo.

Harry no sabía qué era lo más impactante entre toda esta información: el hecho de que Drac… Malfoy, ¡por Merlín!, había dicho que le gustaba abrazar a Harry, el hecho de que él lo había llamado por su nombre, o el hecho de que el vampiro parecía saber algo acerca de su encantador pasado y su llamada familia. Sin olvidar el hecho de que nadie lo había abrazado a Harry de esa manera. Es cierto que Hermione le había dado un abrazo amistoso una vez o dos veces, y la señora Weasley le había aplastado los huesos en un abrazo maternal, pero esto era completamente diferente, era terriblemente cálido y confortable y…

Harry estaba de repente muy asustado. ¡Este era Malfoy! ¡Esto estaba mal! Su cerebro le gritaba. Luchó contra los brazos que lo atrapaban como el león orgulloso que era y huyó como la serpiente con instinto de autoconservación que era también, excepto que no estaba tan orgulloso de eso. Había corrido a lo largo de cuatro corredores, subido dos escaleras, se volvió tres veces a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Por consiguiente, estaba completamente sin aliento en algún lugar lejos de su dormitorio, pero al menos ahora estaba libre del espeluznante Slytherin. El vampiro definitivamente no debía estar en su sano juicio, debe de haber inhalado demasiadas veces algunas de las mezclas horribles de Snape.

Justo en la mitad de las posibles explicaciones de Harry para su extraño comportamiento, el vampiro en cuestión salió de la nada.

— ¡Potter, aquí estás! ¿Por qué corres como si los Perros del Infierno estuvieran detrás de ti?— Draco preguntó inocentemente.

— ¡Ay cómo diablos…! —Harry comenzó. Se detuvo bruscamente y saltó hacia atrás cuando vio a Malfoy dar un paso en su dirección.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Uno no va abrazando a su peor enemigo de esa manera! ¡Eso… es… impropio!— Harry tartamudeó, quedando así fuera del alcance. Draco simplemente sonrió y levantó una delicada ceja.

El bastardo estaba jugando con él, Harry simplemente lo sabía.

— ¡Eres un idiota exasperante! — explotó. — ¡Deja ese comportamiento necio y tonto! ¡Como si rescatarte cada dos minutos no fuese suficiente, ya!

— Ah, pero ya ves, no lo es. Eres realmente interesante, nunca puedo decir la forma en que vas a reaccionar — bromeó Draco, con los ojos brillantes. —Juro que la última vez estuviste tan temible como el propio Salazar — frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo, tratando de encontrar una explicación posible. Harry palideció. Estaba bien que sus amigos notaran que a veces se comportaba como un verdadero Slytherin, pero si su enemigo lo sabía, nunca oiría el final de eso. Malfoy le diría a todo el mundo, y todos se volverían malpensados, y…

_Espera._

Todo el mundo ya pesaba mal. Maldición.

O tal vez la razón por la que tienes miedo es porque no te importa mucho ser abrazado por el Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin. Ah. Parece que estás atraído por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza…

Al escuchar la pequeña voz petulante en su cabeza, Harry palideció aún más.

_¿Qué hago, qué hago?_

Harry escogió el camino más fácil. Se deshizo de Draco sin decir una palabra, corriendo directamente a la torre de Gryffindor. Sólo allí estaría a salvo del horrible vampiro y su cuerpo preocupantemente cálido. Por no mencionar el hecho de que el Slytherin estaba actuando completamente fuera de lugar, abrazando a Harry de esa manera. ¿Y cómo diablos podía saber acerca de los Dursley? Cuando Harry pasó corriendo junto a la clase de Snape, un interesante humo rosa empezaba a salir de debajo de la puerta, y la voz de un muy enojado profesor de Pociones y un Auror alegre se oía. Harry no se detuvo, sin embargo, asustado como estaba de ser abrazado en un rincón oscuro por un loco vampiro rubio. Finalmente llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, gritó la contraseña y cerró la pintura detrás de él, apoyándose pesadamente contra ella. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, jadeando. Finalmente se levantó y pasó por delante de Hermione y Ron que todavía estaban besándose. Caray. ¿Eso era todo lo que una relación implicaba? Una vez en la seguridad de su dormitorio, Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró con satisfacción. Ahora, no tenía que preocuparse más, podía simplemente quedarse en su habitación hasta mañana por la mañana. Sí. No había necesidad de salir del Tor…

_Groooowl_

Merlín. Incluso su estómago lo quería muerto. Se había olvidado por completo de que se suponía que debía comer. Y Madame Pomfrey seguía mirando sus hábitos alimenticios, ella le arrancaría la cabeza si veía en su hechizo de monitoreo que él no había tomado nada para la cena. Sintiéndose miserable, el pobre elfo de ojos verdes, se levantó y arrastró los pies hacia su perdición. Caminando por la sala común una vez más, se dirigió al sofá donde sus amigos estaban todavía pegados por la boca.

— ¡LA CENA! —gritó, haciendo que la pareja saltara separándose. Parecían completamente aturdidos, tanto como para ir andando al Gran Comedor juntos. Harry se quejó acerca de tontos enamorados. ¿Quién dijo que estaba frustrado? Se acercó al retrato y lo abrió lentamente. Tal vez debería tomar su capa de invisibilidad. Arriesgó su cabeza fuera del retrato, miró suspicazmente hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Suspiró con alivio: no había ningún vampiro loco alrededor. Sin bajar la guardia, se acercó sigilosamente a una de las armaduras y se escondió detrás de ella. Miró alrededor de la vieja cosa antes de lanzarse a la siguiente armadura a su izquierda. ¿Quién dijo que estaba siendo paranoico? Era una cualidad de los Slyth… er, era una cualidad, punto final. No era más que un león prudente. Después de un cuarto de hora que perdió escondiéndose detrás de los tapices, aplastándose contra la pared y mirando a su alrededor con cuidado, Harry finalmente llegó al Gran Comedor. Se deslizó muy discretamente en la habitación, escondido entre un grupo de Ravenclaw parlanchines. Luego dio unos pasos para unirse a la mesa de Gryffindor y lo hizo en una inmersión rápida detrás de Dean y Seamus, que dejaron de hablar de la última travesura de Sirius que había cambiado de color rosa las túnicas de los Slytherin de primer año y sustituyó la cresta de la serpiente con Winnie the Pooh.

— ¡Hola, Harry! —Dijo Dean.

— ¡Shhhh!— el pequeño muchacho dijo, lanzando una mirada desconfiada alrededor. —Yo no soy Harry y nunca me has visto aquí —susurró con urgencia.

— Muy bien, así que, ¿quién eres tú entonces y por qué te escondes detrás de Seamus?— Preguntó Dean, comprendiendo la situación a la vez. Estaba un poco desconcertado, sin embargo, ¿el Niño-Que-Vivió, ahora el mago más poderoso en la actualidad y de todos los tiempos, ocultándose?

— Te ves como un espía en una misión—, dijo Seamus, riéndose de las payasadas de Harry. —¿Tu nombre no resultaría ser James Bond, por casualidad?— sonrió. Estaba muy sorprendido cuando Harry de repente golpeó una mano sobre su boca, como si hubiera dicho algo muy peligroso.

— ¡No hables de vínculos2, por Merlín! ¡Él podría oírlo! — Harry susurró, preso del pánico. Sacó la mano, observando a los otros estudiantes con nerviosismo. Dean y Seamus se miraron entre sí.

— Harry, ¿quién está detrás de ti? Tienes un vínculo con alguien. ¿Quién es la afortunada?— Preguntó Dean, curioso.

El chico de cabello negro se puso rojo brillante.

— Yo, umm, es decir, no puedo decirlo, lo siento.

Seamus sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿No será porque en realidad es un tipo con suerte quien hace que te preocupes de esa manera?— se preguntó.

Harry se volvió frenético.

— Shhhhh! ¿Cómo diantres te entera…? — se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado escapar otro dato relevante, el segundo en menos de tres minutos. Estaba contento por el momento de que no hubiera sido enviado a Slytherin, era un mal mentiroso a veces. Salazar lo habría lapidado.

Seamus sonrió con complicidad.

— Harry, viejo amigo, yo sé de estas cosas —se limitó a decir el muchacho irlandés. —Mírate, eres pequeño, tienes el cabello suave, brillante, tienes unos ojos enormes verdes, puedes ser aterrador o interminablemente lindo. Para hacer corto el cuento, sin ningún juego de palabras, amigo, eres irremediablemente inocente y totalmente comestible, y eres el único aquí que todavía tiene que darse cuenta de que la mitad de la escuela está tratando de entrar en tus pantalones. La población femenina y masculina.

Harry estaba boquiabierto por ahora.

— ¿Quéeee…?— tartamudeó, sonrojándose de nuevo.

— Por supuesto —continuó Seamus, sin prestar ninguna atención al estado avergonzado de su amigo —La otra mitad está codiciando a Malfoy y no los culpo, sin embargo. Él es el Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin, después de todo.

Harry estaba horrorizado. No se atrevía a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin. Después de que Seamus había convocado de manera tan directa el propio diablo, Harry sabía que no podía quedarse allí. Él murmuró algo acerca de no tener hambre, después de todo, y corrió directamente hacia las puertas. Tendría que ir a la cocina y tomar algo. Cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando pudiera escapar…

Se quedó inmóvil cuando oyó voces y pasos alrededor de la esquina. Draco y Blaise aparecieron, hablando animadamente.

— Te lo juro, Blaise, no sé exactamente por qué, pero…

Al ver que Blaise estaba mirando algo delante de ellos, Draco miró también.

— Potter, has llegado a tiempo, por una vez. Estaba tratando de explicarle a Blaise aquí presente que me parece que tengo un poder sobre ti, pero no me cree, así que supongo que voy a tener que mostrarle,— Draco declaró como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Harry resopló indignado. ¿Poder sobre él? ¡Como si! ¡Él era un Gryffindor! ¡Había derrotado al Señor Oscuro! ¡Nada podía controlarlo! Él…

Draco cerró la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos pasos, levantando sus brazos de forma monstruosa.

_¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! ¡ABRAZO MONSTRUOSO ACERCÁNDOSE!_

Harry aceleró y corrió hacia las colinas.

Muy bien, pensó mientras pasaba velozmente por un retrato feo. Tal vez tenía un poquito de miedo de los abrazos de Malfoy. ¡Pero vaya, no todos los días tu peor enemigo caía tan bajo como para abrazarte! Corrió a la cocina en donde Dobby estaba más que feliz de darle un montón de bocadillos. Harry le dio las gracias y reanudó su carrera. En su camino a la torre de Gryffindor, vio a Ron y Hermione dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

— ¡Lo siento, chicos!—gritó, aún en marcha. — ¡Me voy a la cama! ¡Nos vemos!— Pasó corriendo a través del retrato y no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a su dormitorio. Se comió unos bocadillos, negándose a escuchar la misma voz que le decía que era como una serpiente, huyendo del peligro inmediato de esa manera. Se cepilló los dientes y se puso un pijama antes de caer en la cama.

Por favor, cualquier Dios que me esté escuchando, no dejes que Malfoy se me acerque en ninguna parte, pensó desesperadamente antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Quien dijo que los dioses no tenían nada mejor que hacer que responder a las plegarias de la gente, bueno, estaban realmente equivocados. Y se olvidaron de mencionar que los dioses tenían un gran sentido del humor.

* * *

_**(1)**__ Jonathan Houseman Davis es un cantante estadounidense de origen escoces y vocalista de la banda de Metal Alternativo Korn_

_**(2)**__ Este juego de palabras se refiere a que en español Bond significa vinculo y al Seamus nombrar a James Bond uso esa palabra y Harry lo asoció inmediatamente._


	8. Chapter 8

**HE´S A WHAT?**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3248762/1/

**AUTOR:** Ana-chan86

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Ana-chan86, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Él podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Un Duende. Un Troll de las Montañas, un Ogro. Caramba, pudo haber sido el Rey de Gnomos, para lo que a Harry le importaba. Pero NO, de todas las criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy tenía que ser un Vampiro.

**CAPITULO 8**

Las personas alrededor de Harry Potter no sabían mucho sobre él. Por supuesto, dependiendo de qué tan cercanos del pequeño mago eran. Por ejemplo, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban convencidos de que era adorable, lo que molestaba a Harry extremadamente. Era un Elfo feroz, aterrador. Está bien. Tal vez era un poco de estatura menuda. ¿Y qué? Dean una vez les había contado de su primo de seis años que con sus 97 cm de altura, estaba haciendo la vida de sus padres un infierno. Harry era un aterrador Elfo, y eso era todo.

Luego, estaban los Gryffindor que lo conocían un poco más que el resto de la escuela, lo veían en la sala común y durante las comidas, así que sabían algunos de sus hábitos. Jugar snap explosivo con Ron, hacer su tarea con Hermione o recostarse en el sofá para dormir una siesta, que a menudo resultaba en un concierto de murmullos a su alrededor.

Y luego estaban sus compañeros de cuarto, que sin duda conocían algunas de las características más importantes del Niño-Que-Vivió, que incluían el hecho de que Harry Potter no era una persona mañanera, lo que nos lleva a esta hermosa noche de sábado del mes de octubre. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Harry había huido valientemente de Malfoy. El Gryffindor había estado muy contento, él ciertamente había logrado evitar al grande, malo y peligroso vampiro. No había sido tan fácil, ya que el rubio lo tenía ocupado tratando de evitar a la jauría de fans que estaban cazando a Draco en los pasillos. Harry tenía que admitir que el vampiro había dominado la técnica de fusionarse en las sombras. Molesto gilipollas. Salía caminando con gracia de la nada y mostrando sus brillantes dientes en una sonrisa Crest™1 cada vez que observaba a Harry. A lo que Harry respondía con una mirada feroz que habría hecho a Heero Yui2 muy orgulloso.

El adolescente de ojos verdes se había dado cuenta de que el rubio tonto no estaba tratando arduamente de espantar a sus atacantes. ¿Por qué Malfoy se refrenaba de utilizar sus geniales poderes? Harry seguramente necesitaba un descanso. Es cierto que había mejorado en el uso de su magia, debido a todo el entrenamiento que tenía levitando a los fans demasiado entusiastas lejos de Malfoy, pero esto estaba haciéndose antiguo. Agotador. Y sin sentido. Harry se alegraba sin embargo; que su magia no se hubiera sentido tan amenazada como aquella vez en el Gran Comedor con Pansy, lo que significaba que había adquirido un cierto control de la misma.

Bueno, excepto cuando Malfoy lo abrazaba. Lo que sea.

El pequeño elfo había logrado evitar al Demonio abrazador desde hace dos semanas. Estaba bastante orgulloso de su logro, y era por eso que estaba en ese momento durmiendo en su cómoda cama, felizmente ignorante de que su agradable período de paz estaba a punto de terminar de una manera un poco brusca.

_JALÓN FUERTE_

Harry fue sacado violentamente de su cama por la poderosa magia. Fue arrastrado por la sala común, directamente a través de retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ella se despertó con un sobresalto, y estaba a punto de decirle al agresor que se suponía que no tenía que estar fuera de los dormitorios a las tres de la mañana, cuando vio a un muy dormido Harry Potter ser arrastrado por el pasillo por una especie de fuerza invisible que se lo llevaba. Ella seguía boquiabierta cuando él desapareció por la esquina. El pequeño Gryffindor estaba demasiado cansado como para darse cuenta de cualquier cosa en su camino a las mazmorras. No tuvo reacción alguna cuando la atracción se detuvo frente a un retrato del mismísimo Merlín. El viejo mago sonrió con complicidad y el retrato se abrió. El arrastre se reanudó y Harry todavía estaba en algún lugar para comer. Sólo cuando la fuerza lo dejó en libertad en frente de una cama se dio cuenta de la escena.

Millicent Bulstrode estaba en ese momento tratando de captar la atención de un Draco que se veía preso del pánico. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para atarlo a la cama y él estaba luchando desesperadamente por bloquear la horrible visión de sus pobres ojos de una Millicent casi desnuda. La bruja se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta y estaba completamente decidida a demostrarle a su presa que podía hacer _"cosas increíbles"_, que nunca vio los aros platas de magia comenzar a desarrollarse desde un muy, muy molesto y pequeño elfo.

Draco se estaba desesperando. ¿Por qué esto le pasaba siempre a él, de todos modos? Primero cara de perro Parkinson, y ahora esto. Había estado durmiendo pacíficamente cuando sus sentidos de vampiro lo despertaron y le dijeron que algo andaba mal. Algo así como, muy, muy malo. Él se había lanzado en busca de su varita demasiado tarde. Había tratado de esquivarse, pero el lanzador del hechizo había estado demasiado cerca como para errar.

Millicent Bulstrode había murmurado y divagado sobre cómo soñaba con lo que él era y que estaba segura que él aprendería a amarla. Sabiendo que podía romper el hechizo si se concentraba lo suficiente, Draco se desconectó de ella y empezó a concentrar algo de su magia cuando ella bruscamente lo interrumpió al atar sus muñecas y tobillos con una cuerda mágica para asegurarse de que la escucharía. Muy bien. Principal error, aquí. Y allí estaba ella, acercándose a él, dejando un rastro de baba que habría hecho que un caracol sintiera celos, listo para abalanzarse sobre él. Una parte de su cerebro se preguntó distraídamente si los caracoles en realidad podían saltar, mientras que la otra le gritó que cerrara los ojos, si quería mantener su cordura intacta. Esto en cuanto a los súper poderes de vampiro. ¿Dónde estaba Harry, de todos modos? Finalmente, él sintió que el hechizo desaparecía; la vaca estúpida siempre había sido malísima manteniendo los hechizos simples. Ahora bien, si tan sólo consiguiera que la maldita cuerda se aflojara en sus manos para moverse un poco, él sería capaz de agarrar su varita que estaba en su cama. Luchando como un demonio, bueno, como un demonio sin nada más que un bóxer, de todos modos, él se estaba preparando para darle una tremenda paliza a Bulstrode cuando sintió una magia familiar justo detrás de la troll que en ese momento lo agredía.

Harry Potter estaba allí de pie, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad de un color plata brillante. La ligera brisa creada por su magia se agitaba suavemente a su alrededor, haciendo que sus rizos negros flotaran alrededor de su cara.

_"Mmmm"_ fue todo lo que las células cerebrales de Draco fueron capaces de decir.

Millicent todavía se interponía entre ellos, totalmente ajena a la situación. Lo que es peor: cuando ella vio la mirada en el rostro de Draco se confundió pensando que iba dirigida a ella.

— ¡Oooooh, Draquipooh, sabía que lo entenderías! Voy a besarte y abrazarte y nos casaremos y tendremos dos perros y un gato y un hámster y…

Una vena se retorció en la frente del Gryffindor. Dio un paso hacia la Chica-Que-Pronto-Se-Arrepentiría-De-Haber-Nacido. En un movimiento lento, con gracia levantó su varita y…

Dada la extrema violencia de la escena, la autora ha optado por presentar en su lugar una receta de _Crepes de Chocolate_.

**Ingredientes para unos 8 crêpes grandes.**  
_95 gr de harina,  
20 gr de cacao en polvo,  
20 gr de azúcar en polvo,  
250 ml de leche entera,  
2 huevos grandes,  
60 ml de cerveza rubia,  
30 gr de mantequilla derretida más un poco más para engrasar la sartén._

_Elaboración._

_Empezamos estos maravillosos crêpes de chocolate tamizando la harina junto con el cacao en polvo. Añadimos el azúcar y mezclamos._

Por otro lado mezclamos la leche con los huevos y cuando estén bien mezclados añadimos la cerveza y la mantequilla derretida. Por supuesto la leche y los huevos deben estar del tiempo si no la mantequilla derretida se volverá a endurecer.

Añadimos los líquidos a los sólidos y mezclamos bien hasta conseguir una textura fina. Reservamos en frío hasta el momento de utilizar.

En una sartén caliente pasamos mantequilla y con ayuda de un cazo echamos la masa y giramos inclinando la sartén para extender la masa. Al cabo de un minuto aproximadamente damos unos golpes de mano a la sartén para ver si se despega el crêpe. En ese momento damos la vuelta como en las películas o con ayuda de una espátula.

Dejamos tostar otro minuto más y sacamos.

**Tiempo de elaboración |** _12 minutos_

**Dificultad | **_Fácil-Media_

**Degustación.**

La receta de crêpes de chocolate es una merienda ideal para toda la familia (podéis eliminar la cerveza si queréis) y podéis acompañarlos de dulce de leche, Nutella, nata montada, nata trufada, mermeladas, etc.

Cuando Millicent Bulstrode salió arrastrándose de la habitación del Prefecto, digamos que tenía más en común con un caracol gigante cruzado con lo que parecía ser algo muy peludo, nada ni remotamente humano.

Draco estaba encogiendo sus hombros para sacarlos de la cuerda suelta, maldiciendo todo el tiempo. Lo habían atado como un maldito becerro, en serio. Sonrió al pensar en la apariencia que su compañera de Slytherin había adquirido, por cortesía de su caballero. Seguramente no hizo ningún bien para ganarse la antipatía del feroz elfo. El rubio podía ver que la magia de Harry ahora estaba retrocediendo y que la suave luz de plata se desvanecía de nuevo en él. La ligera brisa dejó de soplar y los ojos brillantes regresaron a su original verde. Draco estaba a punto de darle un susto mortal a su salvador con una de sus escenas melodramáticas cuando se detuvo en seco. No, esto no puede ser posible._ "Bueno. Parece que lo es"_ señaló sarcásticamente una pequeña voz en la cabeza del Slytherin. Y, en efecto, poco a poco, los ojos del Gryffindor se estaban cerrando otra vez. Todavía sentado en su cama, Draco no podía creer lo que veía.

— ¡POTTER! ¡Hey, Potter! —intentó en vano.

Los hombros de Harry se hundieron y todo su cuerpo se aflojó cuando él simplemente cayó hacia delante dormido. Lo que tenía que suceder, sucedió: Harry se desplomó encima de Draco, aplastando al vampiro en su propia cama y golpeándose en las cabezas en el proceso.

— ¡Ay! — Draco estuvo a punto de maldecir al tonto Elfo-Que-Se-Atrevió-A-Quedarse-Dormido-Sobre-Él, cuando se dio cuenta de tres cosas.

En primer lugar, ahora estaba acostado en su cama con un montón de delicioso Gryffindor.

En segundo lugar, dicho Gryffindor seguía durmiendo como un tronco, sin estar perturbado en lo más mínimo por la caída.

Y por último pero no menos importante, el mago más pequeño estaba abrazando al vampiro y ronroneando como un gatito.

— ¡Gah! — fue la primera reacción de Draco.

Empezó a acariciar los suaves y brillantes rizos negros antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Acción que dio como resultado más ronroneo. Después de unos minutos de suaves caricias, Draco pensó que era mejor que Harry regresara a su dormitorio, si no quería que el resto de la escuela entrara en pánico y anduvieran por ahí como una masa de hormigas extrañas una vez que se dieran cuenta que su Salvador había desaparecido. De mala gana, Draco trató de despertar al Gryffindor. Pronunció suavemente el nombre de Harry. Nada. Detuvo la caricia y lo llamó más fuerte, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Harry gimió ante la pérdida y enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello del rubio.

Draco parpadeó.

Su cerebro estaba muy lento para procesar los datos, mientras que sus nervios fueron más rápidos para comprender las implicaciones de la situación, ya estaban dando saltos y estremeciéndose bajo su sensible piel. Él estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de despertar al pequeño mago muy rápido, cuando se acordó de que él era un astuto Slytherin, después de todo. Una sonrisa malvada apareció lentamente en sus labios y reanudó las caricias.

— Haaaarryyyy... —llamó con voz ronca.

El Gryffindor levantó lentamente la cabeza para seguir a esas maravillosas manos y mantenerlas en su cabeza. Si se hubiera tomado la molestia de abrir los ojos, se habría dado cuenta que su cara estaba a centímetros de su enemigo, cuyos ojos habían adquirido un brillo extraño, por decir lo menos. Sin decir una palabra, Draco unió los labios de Harry con los suyos.

Una voz, gritaba su nombre en la niebla. Entonces…

Agradable. Esto, fuera lo que fuese, se sentía realmente bien. Harry no podía recordar algún momento en su vida en que se hubiera sentido tan cálido, pero algo que requería su atención inmediata lentamente surgió en su cerebro confundido. Su magia y su cuerpo susurraban satisfechos, diciéndole que eso era extremadamente correcto, mientras que su cerebro le gritaba que se trataba de algo definitivamente erróneo. ¿Por qué es malo todo esto? ¿Qué era, de todos modos? Concentrándose un poco, Harry sintió que algo se movía en contra de sus labios. Mentalmente suspiró, decidió que era hora de ver en qué medida la sensación agradable era real y lo que en realidad pertenecía al reino de los sueños. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver un par de esferas de plata brillantes que le pareció reconocer de alguna parte. Sus células cerebrales entraron en un frenesí.

_"¡Apolo llamando a la Tierra!, repito, ¡Apolo llamando a la Tierra! ¡En espera de una reacción brusca! ¡Repito! ¡Cúbranse todos! ¡Todo el sistema está a punto de colapsar!"_

"!Entendido!"

El vampiro rompió el beso.

— ¿Eh?— dijo de forma muy explícita un Harry Potter todavía aturdido pero algo jadeante.

— Es hora de levantarse, Harry — Draco sonrió burlonamente, pellizcando la nariz del elfo.

En el otro extremo del Bosque Prohibido, Aragog se despertó sobresaltada. Un grito terrible le había despertado. Se estremeció, pensando en la terrible criatura que ahora estaba rondando los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. Nunca iba a cometer el mismo error otra vez y subestimar a las pequeñas criaturas como esa.

En algún lugar en el castillo, Albus Dumbledore se despertó y sonrió. Todo iba de acuerdo con sus planes.

¿Cuáles eran sus planes? Lo que sea, siempre que implicara un montón de caramelos de limón al final. Satisfecho con su conclusión, el viejo mago se volvió a dormir.

La mañana siguiente después de aquella memorable noche, Harry Potter caminaba dando fuertes pisotones por los pasillos de Hogwarts con un maldito estado de ánimo.

_"Cómo podía…"_

"Tenía…"

"Lo que el…"

"!Aaaaaargh!"

Esto era muy irritante. ¡Ese vampiro tramposo pagaría por esto! ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a Harry de esa manera y hacerle sentir cosas que él ni siquiera conocía que era posible sentir? Ahora Harry estaba todo confundido, ¡Maldita sea! La primera pregunta era: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese estúpido vampiro besaría a Harry? ¿Él sólo quería fomentar el lío en la cabeza de Harry? ¿O era algo más? ¿Sólo quiere humillar y burlarse del Gryffindor otra vez? ¿No era suficiente ya que sea un vampiro fresco mientras Harry se convierte en un elfo desafiante? Uff, demasiadas preguntas. De mala gana, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hablar con alguien.

Harry por lo general mantenía sus problemas y preocupaciones para sí mismo, todos esos años con los Dursley se habían asegurado de ello, pero realmente necesitaba a alguien para tranquilizarlo y que le demostrara que no estaba enamorando de Dra… de cualquier persona. Él no quería depender tanto de sus dos mejores amigos como antes, necesitaban un poco de tiempo para sí mismos ahora que eran una pareja. ¿Con quién podría hablar, además de ellos?

Él resopló ante la sola idea de Dumbledore y él podía imaginarse muy bien de qué color se volvería McGonagall si él mencionaba a su vida amorosa y Draco Malfoy en la misma frase: un ligero verde con toques de amarillo aquí y allá. No era la vista más bonita, sin duda. Y Remus estaba en algún lugar con Tonks. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius podía ayudarle! Ese era el lado positivo de que el Auror se encontrara actualmente en la escuela. Harry lanzó el hechizo Tempus: Diez de la mañana de un domingo. Sirius todavía estaría durmiendo en su habitación.

El Gryffindor bajó algunas escaleras, siguió por un pasillo polvoriento a su izquierda y se detuvo frente al retrato de un viejo mago que estaba roncando en su silla. Parecía que había tenido algunos problemas con el caldero que se encontraba a su lado, porque su pelo y barba estaban chamuscados y dirigiéndose hacia arriba, dándole este aspecto raro de _"Soy-Un-Científico-Loco"_. Harry suspiró. Otro antepasado de Dumby. Genial. Estaba a punto de llamar al viejo mago cuando una señora en el siguiente cuadro, a su derecha le preguntó si estaba buscando al Auror Black.

— Bueno, sí lo hago. ¿Por casualidad sabe si está en su habitación? —preguntó cortésmente.

— Lo siento, cariño, se fue esta mañana — respondió la señora.

— Oh. Gracias. Tenga un buen día — dijo Harry, tratando de no sonar demasiado decepcionado.

— Gracias, querido, tú también.

Con un gesto final, Harry arrastró sus pies de nuevo a la Torre. ¿Dónde diablos había ido su padrino tan temprano? Bueno, era muy temprano de acuerdo a los estándares de Sirius, de todos modos. El Niño-Que-Vivió esperaba que no fuera algo peligroso lo que tuviera a su padrino levantado a una hora tan inusual. Como no había nadie con quien hablar, Harry decidió volver a su habitación. Y no, no estaba de mal humor.

_En algún lugar en las mazmorras…_

Sirius Black estaba divirtiéndose a lo grande.

Recientemente había descubierto que era terriblemente divertido pasar el rato con Snape en su forma de perro. Estaba seguro de que nadie sospechaba que el sarcástico profesor de Pociones podía ser tan entretenido. Además, estaba muy orgulloso de ser el único capaz de traer al amenazante profesor a un estado de furia, que el mago por lo general tranquilo comenzaba a gritar como un perfecto Banshee en medio de su clase.

Estaban regresando de una misión.

— ¿Necesita más raíces de Mandrágora —Snape murmuró para sí mismo antes de salir. El Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin caminaba rápidamente con Canuto trotando a su lado y moviendo la cola alegremente.

Severus apretó los dientes. Hace unos días, había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para preguntarle al insufrible Anímago por qué lo seguía. El perro se había limitado a saltar hacia él, ladrando de una manera muy feliz, golpeando algunos viales preciosos en el proceso. Severus nunca había preguntado de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no se distraería por el perro mestizo hoy. Tenía una poción muy difícil que preparar, un poderoso antídoto que había escaseado, que era también un ingrediente esencial para muchos otros proyectos. Alegre de estar de vuelta en su laboratorio de Pociones, Severus puso a trabajar en el espeso líquido burbujeante de color púrpura que se encontraba en el caldero. Sirius estaba actualmente _"jugando"_con una de las cortinas en la parte posterior de la sala, desgarrando el tejido oscuro con sus dientes y garras. Él se preguntó distraídamente por qué había cortinas en las mazmorras. Siguió masticando distraídamente mientras contemplaba a su rival, pensando. Desde luego, no había elegido sentirse atraído por el horrible gilipollas. Se habían visto obligados a trabajar juntos durante la guerra, después de que el nombre de Black había sido exonerado. Sirius había llegado a apreciar el espíritu vivo del sarcástico Slytherin, y antes de que hubiera comprendido lo que pasaba ya era demasiado tarde.

Remus lo había acusado de ser un tonto por no tratar de hacer algo al respecto e incluso Harry le había animado a visitar al Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, le dijo a su padrino que no le importaba, siempre y cuando lo hiciera feliz. Así que cuando un Auror había sido requerido en Hogwarts para ayudar a Dumbledore a vigilar a los potenciales Aspirantes-A-Mortífagos, las reuniones sospechosas y cosas por el estilo, Sirius había agarrado al Minotauro por los cuernos y aceptado ser el que debía ir. Ahora que estaba aquí, estaba muy contento de haber escuchado a Remus y a Harry. Por cierto, ya era hora de recordarle a cierto Slytherin por qué exactamente fue la peor pesadilla de Hogwarts.

Dejó caer la pieza ya inútil de la cortina y, sin el conocimiento de Snape, lentamente avanzó a hurtadillas hacia el caldero. Tomó entre sus dientes una especie de raíz marchita y lo dejó caer directamente en el caldero. Fascinado, Canuto observó cómo la poción adquiría un tinte verdoso antes de volverse de un ofensivo tono de lila, que finalmente se estableció en un bonito color naranja brillante, que comenzó a burbujear más y más duro. Y entonces, todo el infierno se desató.

Severus se acababa de dar la vuelta y alcanzó a ver a Canuto revoloteando encima del caldero y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la poción explotó en un magnífico fuego artificial, salpicando al perro y el profesor de Pociones, de la cabeza a los pies. El caldero yacía ahora vacío en el suelo, todavía humeante.

Canuto parpadeó, todavía sorprendido por una reacción tan terrible. Luego cerró los ojos, preparándose para los gritos que se aproximaban. Nunca llegaron sin embargo. Él abrió un ojo para mirar a Snape que estaba parado goteando, con la cabeza inclinada, en medio de un charco de color naranja.

El maestro de Pociones se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de un estupefacto Canuto, su nariz nerviosa estaba justo encima del caldero, el pelaje cubierto del lodo naranja y de sus oídos goteaba la mezcla pegajosa. Una parte de ella se escurría por la nariz del perro y este estornudó torpemente, enviando gotas naranja por todas partes.

— ¡Mprh…!

El pequeño ruido venía de la dirección de Snape. Canuto dio vuelta y vio la pequeña sonrisa tirando de los labios del Slytherin. Canuto estaba estupefacto. ¿El hombre estaba… riéndose? El perro negó con la cabeza, la poción debe de haberlo afectado. Cuando levantó la vista, el Maestro de Pociones tenía de nuevo su ceño en su rostro.

— ¡Black! ¡Estás en un gran problema! — afirmó fríamente. Miró al perro y suspiró con cansancio. —Pero primero, necesito una ducha. — Las orejas de Sirius se pusieron tiesas por eso. Ajeno a su reacción, Severus siguió hablando. —Y parece que necesitas una también, bola de pelo — espetó. —Me alegro de haberle pedido a Hogwarts que pusiera un baño al lado de mi laboratorio —Se detuvo ahí, dudando un poco. —Vamos, Black, utilizarás una de las duchas. El estúpido de Filch te mataría y luego me mataría a mí si te permito pasear con esto por sus preciosos pasillos.

Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, la mandíbula de Canuto cayó al suelo. Severus alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué? Pensabas que me caía bien el loco amante de los gatos, ¿verdad?

El Anímago tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. El hombre continuó con su perorata. — ¡Ese maldito idiota ni siquiera es capaz de atrapar a tu ahijado en la noche, y ni siquiera trata de negarlo! ¡Sé que Potter anda vagando libre después de toque de queda!

El perro en realidad sonrió. Pareciendo comprender lo que el perro insinuaba, Severus gritó:

— ¡NO, Black! ¡Lo de Draco no es lo mismo! Él tiene que alimentarse en la noche, por lo que tiene todo el derecho… — se detuvo al ver que el perro todavía parecía petulante, rodo los ojos de una manera muy poco Snapecesca. —Ni siquiera sé por qué te soporto —murmuró. —El baño está por ahí. — Sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a una puerta oculta en el fondo de la sala. Canuto lo siguió adentro con cautela.

Estaban de pie en medio de un gran cuarto de baño verde Slytherin. No era de extrañar, ¿no? A la derecha, había una hilera de puestos verdes con alfombras mullidas del mismo tono que el suelo, había también sumideros de elegantes de color negro con espejos cuadrados a la izquierda, así como una enorme bañera de plata en la parte de atrás, que al igual que el de baño de los prefectos, parecía más a una piscina que una bañera real.

Severus se volvió hacia el perro que estaba sentado a su lado.

— Tú vas ahí, Black. Aun puedes cambiar de opinión. — El perro sólo le devolvió la mirada. El otro mago alzó una ceja.

— Muy bien. Haz lo que quieras, criatura obstinada, voy a tomar una ducha.

Dio un paso hacia uno de los puestos, cuando un poderoso tirón en su túnica le hizo caer hacia atrás. Aterrizó de espaldas, con un pequeño _"uf"_, por suerte encima de una de las mullidas alfombras. Una masa oscura y peluda saltó encima de él, ladrando alegremente. Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz.

— Black. Bájate en este instante — dijo arrastrando las palabras.

El perro simplemente se acercó más. Severus suspiró. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a acariciar los pocos mechones de pelo suave que se había escapado del accidente, preguntándose sobre la forma en que su relación con su _"rival"_ había cambiado. Se había acostumbrado a tener al perro alrededor, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar quien era realmente, y aún mayor esfuerzo para no encariñarse con él. El Slytherin salió de sus pensamientos cuando el perro negro presionó suavemente su nariz contra la suya, antes de saltar fuera del Profesor de Pociones, su ladrido sonando como el loco cacareo de su forma humana. Severus maldijo entre dientes. A continuación, un malvado plan comenzó a tomar forma en la mente del ex espía. Con un discreto movimiento de su varita, la bañera se llenó con agua burbujeante y caliente. Se puso de pie y se dirigió donde Canuto se encontraba ufano. De repente, se acercó al alarmado perro y lo tomó en sus brazos. Luego corrió a la bañera en la que dejó caer bruscamente al manojo de pelo. Canuto volvió a la superficie, escupiendo agua por todos lados y pareciéndose mucho a un cachorro ahogado.

Severus sonrió hacia él.

— ¡Eso te enseñará!

Él ya se había dado vuelta para regresar a las duchas, por lo que no vio al empapado perro nadar rápidamente hacia el borde de la bañera. Canuto cogió rápidamente la parte posterior de los trajes entre sus dientes y tiró con firmeza a su propietario en la bañera con un gran sonido de salpicaduras. Severus salió del agua, con el pelo mojado sobre sus ojos, escupiendo el agua de la misma manera que Canuto.

El perro ladró con fuerza, obviamente, riendo bastante fuerte.

— ¡Black! Te das cuenta que esto significa la gue...

Un chorro de agua en la cara lo interrumpió. Canuto lo miraba desafiante. Una guerra loca siguió, esparciendo salpicaduras de agua por todas partes, espuma y burbujas volando alrededor. Tanto el perro como el hombre estaban jadeando, empapados con el agua mágicamente calentada.

— Muy bien, vamos a llamarlo un empate. Es tiempo de que tome una ducha real — dijo Severus, ya en movimiento para salir de la bañera. Antes de que lo hiciera, sin embargo, escuchó un gemido y sintió un tirón en la manga. Se volvió para encontrarse con los enormes ojos de cachorrito de Sirius Black.

— Oh no, tú no… — dijo arrastrando las palabras.

El labio inferior del perro empezó a temblar, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco más.

— ¡No, te dije que ni siquiera pienses en ello! — espetó.

_Una hora más tarde_

Severus suspiró. ¿Por qué había cedido? No es como si el chucho idiota no pudiera lavarse, pero no, él, el más temido Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, a quien el propio Voldemort no podría sorprender, había sido derrotado. Todo lo que había necesitado fue la sola mirada de un estúpido perro peludo y mojado. Él por lo tanto lo había lavado con champú, fregado y secado a la maldita cosa, maldiciendo todo el tiempo y reprendiéndose a sí mismo porque le gustaba acariciar a un animal tan insufrible. El peor momento fue cuando Hogwarts le había proporcionado un champú especial para pelo de perro. Había pensado que no había manera de que la situación pudiera ser más ridícula que eso, pero luego Canuto había surgido de la toalla en que se está secando y se lanzó sobre el Slytherin.

El perro lo agarró por sorpresa y lamió la mejilla del hombre antes de salir del baño, su mente ya pensando en alguna forma de aterrorizar a un pobre Hufflepuff.

Durante unos segundos, Severus se había sentado congelado en el suelo del baño. Finalmente, se sacudió de su estupor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sonreído y no podía recordar la última vez que había actuado como un niño de tres años, pero aún así. Algo debía estar mal con él.

Queriendo confirmar una teoría, se concentró en los momentos que había pasado con su esponjoso rival. Ya está. Era oficial. Parecía que había una colonia de mariposas de fiesta en su estómago al pensar en Sirius Black. El Maestro de Pociones frunció el ceño, pasando mentalmente una lista de maldiciones y enfermedades que pudiera afectar su cuerpo. Lo que podría posiblemente…

¡Pero, por supuesto! ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes? Era obvio, ahora que pensaba en ello.

Por supuesto.

Debe de tener algún tipo de alergia al pelo de perro.

* * *

1) Marca de productos de limpieza dental.  
2) Personaje ficticio de la serie de anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing,


	9. Chapter 9

**HE´S A WHAT?**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/3248762/1/

**AUTOR:** Ana-chan86

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Ana-chan86, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Él podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Un Duende. Un Troll de las Montañas, un Ogro. Caramba, pudo haber sido el Rey de Gnomos, para lo que a Harry le importaba. Pero NO, de todas las criaturas mágicas, Draco Malfoy tenía que ser un Vampiro.

**CAPITULO 9**

Al no encontrar a su padrino, Harry arrastró sus pies de nuevo a los dormitorios. Acostado en su cama, siguió reflexionando sobre el incidente de la noche anterior. Él había intentado una y otra vez, pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no podía decirle todos los insultos habituales a Malfoy. Estaba positivamente aterrorizado al darse cuenta de que realmente quería la atención que el vampiro le había estado dando últimamente.

Había sabido por algún tiempo que el rubio era guapo, era lo que sus hormonas en ebullición le decían cada vez que el Slytherin estaba cerca. Esto no quería decir que cayera en sus artimañas sin embargo. Una voz en su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente como el Mini-Harry-Blanco le estaba diciendo que Malfoy era un Slytherin, y que debía tener cuidado con él, Harry vaciló. Otra voz, esta vez definitivamente sonaba como Mini-Harry-Negro, se rió y señaló que el propio Harry casi había sido seleccionado en Slytherin y que el rubio estaba más que comestible, lo que justificaba todo. A continuación, una tercera voz, maldición -comenzó a sonar en su cabeza- intervino. Harry frunció el ceño, él no sabía de quién era la voz. ¿Qué estaba diciendo, de todos modos?

_"Finalmente te has dado cuenta de que no conoces a Draco Malfoy, ¿no es así?"_

La voz era suave y paciente.

_"Te negaste a aceptar la amistad del chico porque estabas defendiendo un determinado valor: la tolerancia."_

La voz se volvió un poco acusadora.  
_  
"¿Cómo puedes tú, de todas las personas, negarte a tratar de conocer al hombre en que se ha convertido a causa del propio perjuicio por el que perdió tu amistad, en primer lugar?"_

Harry se retorció un poco. Bien, tenía que admitir que no sabía nada del Malfoy-Vampiro-De-Séptimo-Año. Pero… ¿Pero por qué razón debía tratar de conocer al bastardo egoísta, de todos modos? Incluso si él hubiera cambiado, ya era demasiado tarde.

La voz resonó en su cabeza, con todo rastro de paciencia ausente.

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"_

_¡Ay!_  
_  
"¡Como osas decir una cosa tan estúpida como —demasiado tarde— para justificar tu propia cobardía! ¿Acaso no se te ha ocurrido que has estado mostrando lo peor de tu lado Slytherin últimamente? ¡Basta de cobardía! ¿Dónde está la astucia? ¿Dónde está la ambición? ¿Y dónde está el Gryffindor en este momento? ¡Será mejor que muevas el culo en lugar de revolcarte en la autocompasión! ¡Tienes diecisiete años! ¡Así que ahora actúa como tal!"_

Tan repentinamente como había comenzado, la voz se detuvo. Harry hizo una mueca. ¿De dónde diablos había venido eso? Tal vez debería hablar con Madame Pomfrey, después de todo. No, decidió. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer por su cuenta. La voz tenía razón, era un maldito Gryffindor y había estado huyendo de sí mismo. Ugh. De mala gana, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hablar con Malfoy. Se sobresaltó al oír a la voz murmurar algo que sonó terriblemente como _"Ya era hora"_. Umm. Correcto. En ese mismo momento, el estómago de Harry le recordó no tan sutilmente que era la hora del almuerzo. Suspirando, el Gryffindor bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común.

— ¡Hola, amigo! Estaba a punto de preguntarte si querías venir a almorzar — dijo Ron sonriéndole a su amigo. Estaba jugando ajedrez con Dean.

— Cómo éste bodoque puede ser el mejor estratega en Gryffindor tiene que ser el mayor misterio — el otro joven se quejó al ver a sus piezas perdiendo de manera vergonzosa.

— ¡Jaque mate!— Ron se ufanó. —¡Vamos chicos, me muero de hambre!— gritó mientras él salía corriendo y desapareció a través del retrato.

— ¡Hombre, te juro que este chico solo piensa con el estómago!— Dean murmuró.

— ¡Escuché eso!— se oyó la voz de Ron. Dean hizo una mueca. —Estoy a punto de no jugar ajedrez contra él la próxima vez. Va a matarme. — Harry se echó a reír.

— Deberías saber una mejor manera de provocarlo. Te lo juro, diciéndole que se le ha dormido el cerebro a causa de tanto besuqueo con Hermione,— dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Tienes que admitir — dijo Seamus soñadoramente, — que besar a la persona que amas te hace sentir en las nubes y cálido por dentro, ¿no te parece, Harry?

El Gryffindor más pequeño se atragantó y se puso rojo como un tomate.

— Ummm…

— ¿Vienes o no?

— ¡Enseguida estoy contigo, Ron!— Harry exclamó con evidente alivio antes de salir corriendo a través del retrato.

_"Uff, eso estuvo cerca. Gracias a Merlín por el enorme apetito de Ron"._

De vuelta en la sala común, Seamus parpadeó y Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— No sé— se encogió de hombros el irlandés. — ¿Crees que Harry nos esté ocultando algo?

— No lo creo, estoy seguro, —dijo Dean con firmeza. —Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con la forma en que Malfoy ha estado actuando alrededor de él últimamente— reflexionó.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta también? Supongo que no era sólo mi ilusión, entonces. Los dos chicos más calientes de Hogwarts están actuando extraño — dijo Seamus pensativo. Luego sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

— Creo que me voy a sentar y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Dean rodó sus ojos y se fue a través del retrato, seguido de un Seamus que se reía estridentemente.

Harry bajó las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor con un abstraído Ron en modo de pre-alimentación completo.

_"No hay manera en que le diga a alguien que Malfoy me besó. No puedo creerlo. Por supuesto que no fue nada más, ninguna lengua en cuestión o cualquier cosa"._

Harry casi tropezó inesperadamente.

_"¡Merlín! ¿Era arrepentimiento? O peor aún, ¿anticipación? ¡Malvadas hormonas! ¡Quietas! ¡Les dije que iba a hablar con el imbécil, no a meterle la lengua hasta la garganta!"_

Esto trajo aun más imágenes mentales y Harry se puso muy, muy rojo. Tuvo el súbito impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Una vez más. ¿Cómo era posible odiar con todo tu ser a un chico y querer besar al tonto al mismo tiempo?

_"Él no ha hecho nada, pero me ha humillado desde el primer día"_ el confundido Gryffindor reflexionó.

_"Pero él no te ha insultado ni a tus amigos desde el año pasado"_, la desconocida voz argumentó.

_"¡Es un maldito vampiro! ¡No se puede confiar en él!"_

_"Confías en Remus y es un hombre lobo"_  
_  
" ¡Pero yo conozco a Remus! ¡Sé que es una buena persona!"_

"Razón de más para conocer a Draco"

— Umm… Harry, ¿estás bien, compañero? Pareces un poco tenso — dijo Ron con cautela. Mientras Harry había estado teniendo un interesante debate consigo mismo, habían entrado en el Gran Comedor y se habían sentado en sus lugares habituales.

Ron se abalanzó sobre el _Fettuccini Alfredo_, Harry había tomado unos cuantos bocados, no estaba realmente hambriento. Hermione estaba leyendo uno de sus tomos fuertes. Dean y Seamus, que se habían unido a ellos hace unos segundos, ya estaban haciendo una competencia de quién conseguía el bocado más repugnante, poniendo un montón de cosas variadas ahí dentro, masticando laboriosamente antes de abrir de par en par la boca para mostrárselo al otro. Ginny los miraba completamente asqueada, mientras que los otros sólo se reían de las payasadas de sus amigos. La comida estaba llegando a su fin y cierto Elfo estaba cada vez más frustrado a cada minuto. La cara de Harry cayó sobre la mesa, con los brazos colgando a los costados, viéndose absolutamente miserable.

— Ron, ¿puedes recordarme por qué las cosas siempre me pasan a mí? — llegó el sonido apagado de su voz.

— Serh porquje eres e maldhtiodjy Niño-Que-vijvio,— dijo Ron, escupiendo una interesante muestra de su comida. Hermione levantó la nariz de su libro para mirar al pelirrojo.

— Gracias, Ron — dijo Harry con voz cansada. —Hermione, ¿podrías dejar de tratar de cavar agujeros en la cabeza de Ron? Leer durante la comida es tan grosero como hablar con la boca llena, sabes — añadió distraídamente, levantando la cabeza para mirar algo en el otro extremo de la sala.

Seamus, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Harry, siguió la dirección en la que el pequeño Gryffindor estaba inconscientemente mirando y sonrió burlonamente. Y el ganador es…

— Malfoy ha estado muy callado desde el comienzo del año — Ron frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo rápidamente se ponía pálido. —Me pregunto qué está tramando.

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó, con una mirada sospechosa en su cara, dispuesta a comentar sobre el extraño comportamiento de Harry cuando él la interrumpió, riendo nerviosamente.

— Pero Ron, ¿por qué él estaría tramando algo? Voldie está muerto y todo. Quiero decir, míralo, es sólo… —Harry se detuvo cuando miró al Slytherin que ahora estaba rodeado por una manada de Ravenclaw de quinto año al acecho.

— ¡Oh, no, de ninguna manera, no otra vez, no ahora¡ — Harry gimió antes de pararse rápidamente y salir corriendo como un loco hacia las puertas.

Pasó por delante de una mesa de Hufflepuff asombrados.  
_  
Ya casi…_

Los Ravenclaw fruncieron el ceño cuando un objeto volador no identificado dejó una nube de polvo cuando pasó zumbando por su mesa.

_Vamos…_

El Gran Comedor no era más que un borrón.

_Tres metros…_

Podía ver las enormes puertas delante.

_Dos…_

_Uno..._

_¡JALÓN FUERTE!_

Harry estaba luchando como un demonio, tratando de resistirse a la fuerza mágica que lo arrastraba hacia atrás. Se aferró a uno de los pilares en el Comedor, rodeándolo con los brazos y las piernas, pero la magia tiraba incluso más duro, hasta que se soltó, dejando las huellas de sus uñas marcadas profundamente en la piedra. Perdiendo el equilibrio, se cayó hacia atrás, rodó una vez, dos veces y aterrizó hecho un montón poco digno a los pies de Malfoy.

— Ves, te dije que era inútil, yo ya me he hecho a la idea — el rubio sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Harry estaba sentado en el frío suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse.

— ¿Quiere decir que has elegido a este lamentable liliputiense sobre uno de nosotros?— una de las chicas guapas se burló. — ¡Somos mucho más inteligentes e interesantes que él! Bueno, él ha cumplido con su trabajo al derrotar a Ya-Sabes-Quién, ¿pero quién lo necesita ahora?

Harry se estremeció. Las voces que creía haber olvidado regresaron a la superficie, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas.

_— ¡...muévete, muchacho!..._

— ...bueno para nada...

— ...anormal...

— ... inútil...

— ...fenómeno...

— ¡...nadie te necesita! 

Harry sacudió su cabeza. Le dolía. Odiaba a los Dursley y había decidido no esperar ningún afecto de ellos hace años, así que, ¿por qué aún le dolía después de todo este tiempo? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho para demostrar su valía? ¿Era tan inútil como al principio?

— Cincuenta puntos de Ravenclaw — una voz helada trajo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad cuando todos a su alrededor se quedaron sin aliento. Draco Malfoy siguió hablando con la misma voz implacable, mirando con ojos de hierro a la chica que había hablado. —Como Premio Anual, no puedo tomar más puntos. Pero no vas a insultar a uno de tus compañeros — dijo lentamente, viéndose como el Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin que era.

— Ahora que he cumplido con mi deber, déjame decirte que eres la cosa más asquerosa sobre la que he puesto los ojos. Potter podrá ser un tonto y torpe, siempre metiendo su lastimoso culo en problemas y todo, pero tú no tienes el derecho para juzgarlo. Me parece que tienes una capacidad de memoria muy corta. ¿Sabes qué pasó el año pasado? ¿La gran Guerra contra el Señor Oscuro? Por lo que respecta al papel que Potter ha jugado en eso, déjame preguntarte algo: ¿Él se ha se detenido a preguntarse si valía la pena salvarte? ¿Si eras útil? ¿Si merecías ser salvada? No lo creo. Parece que el desinterés es una palabra que contiene demasiadas sílabas para tu pequeño cerebro. Ahora lárgate antes de que decida que he sido demasiado generoso y te dé un mes de detención con el profesor Snape — terminó en un tono glacial.

La chica salió corriendo llorando seguida por un par de frías orbes de plata. El resto del grupo se retiró también, avergonzado. El ambiente alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin se estaba enfriando. Harry seguía mirando al suelo, aparentemente perdido. El silencio se extendió y todo el mundo se veía sorprendido y un poco culpable. Finalmente, Harry lentamente se puso de pie. Malfoy seguía viéndose muy aterrador, un aura de furia helada emanaba de él. El Gryffindor se sentía muy aliviado y un poco molesto al mismo tiempo, él acababa de ser protegido por su Némesis. Está bien, su enemigo favorito, pero aun así. El mundo tenía que estar llegando a su fin. Por otro lado. Alguien en verdad lo había defendido. Podía contar con una mano el número de personas que harían eso por él.

Antes de ponerse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, dio dos pasos rápidos en dirección del vampiro, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla antes de mirarlo fijamente.

— ¡Eso no quiere decir que me gustas!

Él salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor, dejando un Malfoy aturdido y a una mesa de Slytherin no menos asombrada. El resto de las casas, así como los profesores seguían parpadeando, después de haber observado todo, desde el momento en que Harry había tratado de huir. El último pensamiento de Harry mientras salía del Gran Comedor fue que parecía tener un verdadero talento para las salidas dramáticas.

El Gran Comedor permaneció en silencio durante un rato hasta que Seamus dio un silbido de admiración, a lo que todo el mundo empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo. Draco se sentó lentamente, tratando de entender qué demonios había pasado y esperando no estar sonrojado como una tonta colegiala.

Mientras tanto, Harry había huido a la Sala de los Menesteres, en busca de un lugar para pensar a solas. La sala le había proporcionado un gran espacio que contenía un enorme sofá verde en frente de una chimenea encendida. Unos cojines de plata estaban esparcidos aquí y allá en la gruesa alfombra negra. Harry comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro. Podría intentar todo lo que quisiera, pero parecía que no podría escapar de una conversación seria con Malfoy ahora. El idiota lo había defendido cuando Harry pensó que simplemente estaría de acuerdo con la chica y que le daría una patada mientras estaba abajo, demonios.  
_  
No estoy interesado en las razones que tuvo Malfoy para defenderme. No quiero saber, no quiero saber, no quiero saber…_

Maldita sea, quiero saber.

Pensar que Dumbletonto dijo que el vínculo no podría moderar nuestros sentimientos. Estoy muy curioso acerca de Dra… Malfoy. Mejor no pensar en esto más, pensó Harry, bostezando. Una siesta sonaba muy atractiva en este momento. El Gryffindor se acurrucó en el sofá y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Se despertó dos horas más tarde y a regañadientes volvió a la torre de Gryffindor, orando que ni Ron ni Hermione estuvieran allí. Él realmente no tenía ganas de explicar nada en este momento. Sabía que no se libraría de ellos esta vez. Ron le había creído cuando él dijo que había sido un accidente, la primera vez en el Gran Comedor. Hermione no había dicho nada, pero él sabía lo que la mirada de ella le estaba diciendo _"Eres-Un-Elfo-Muerto-Si-No-Me-Lo-Cuentas"_. Luego hubo todos esos momentos en los que de repente había sido arrastrado de la compañía de sus amigos, desapareciendo en el castillo sin dejarles tiempo para que lo siguieran. Después de eso, tanto Hermione y Ron habían comenzado a lanzarle miradas expectantes, pero parecían respetar su necesidad de tiempo y distancia.

Sin embargo, sabía que su agradable tiempo de paz había terminado. Él dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y cautelosamente entró en la sala común. Dio un suspiro de alivio. Todo el mundo estaba en sus dormitorios o en la biblioteca: él sería capaz de hacer su tarea en paz. Como de costumbre, el ensayo de Pociones fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Harry no daba un centavo sobre las propiedades de la Poción del Mareo. Transfiguración y Encantamientos necesitaban un poco de investigación, pero no era demasiado terrible. El ensayo de Hagrid sobre las diferentes tribus de Elfos dejó a Harry preguntándose si el gigante no tan sutilmente estaba tratando de ayudar a Harry a enfrentarse a su patrimonio. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue bastante fácil para Harry, ya que se supone que debían revisar el Encantamiento Patronus. Pasó varias horas trabajando con diligencia antes de que finalmente mirara su reloj y se diera cuenta que era mejor ir al Gran Comedor porque se estaba sirviendo la cena.

Arrastrando los pies, abrió las puertas con un empujón y se negó a mirar a los ojos de los estudiantes y profesores allí. Se sentó pesadamente en la mesa de Gryffindor. Después de pasar diez minutos debatiéndose consigo mismo, levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin sólo para ver que el rubio que buscaba no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño. _¿Dónde estaba Malfoy? No es que estuviera preocupado por el imbécil, claro está…_

Está bien. Sólo un poco, entonces. Y tenía que ser cosa del vínculo. La voz que Harry sospechaba estaba vinculada con el vínculo mismo rió maniáticamente.

_Excepto que el viejo de Dumby dijo que no había forma de que el vínculo influyera en sus sentimientos y…_

Sólo cállate, pensó Harry con firmeza.

Las cosas ya estaban bastantes difíciles, así como eran. Tener una conversación con Draco Malfoy cuando dicho rubio no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar era un problema, no había necesidad de que la maldita voz se entrometiera. Harry tiró de su cabello, ahora más que molesto.

Acabó yéndose a la cama y ver lo que podría hacer mañana. ¿Quién dijo que estaba postergándolo? Él estaba esperando que las cosas sucedieran en el momento adecuado.

_En el otro extremo del castillo..._

Draco Malfoy no estaba presente en la cena por una muy buena razón: no podía darse el lujo de faltar a la cita con su espía. Se suponía que iban a reunirse en las mazmorras, en un rincón oscuro junto a un tapiz que representa a un enorme dragón volviendo a cenizas a los valientes - o idiotas no había diferencia - caballeros que vinieron a desafiarlo. Draco contempló el desastre en que quedó el último caballero que había tratado de "demostrar su valía", todo lo que quedó fue un par de botas carbonizadas aún humeantes en el suelo. Lamentable, realmente. Desde donde estaba parado, Draco escuchó los pasos. Una sombra se deslizó en la habitación y se enfrentó al vampiro. Nadie se aventuraba tan lejos en los Calabozos, pero uno nunca podía estar demasiado seguro, el Slytherin lanzó un hechizo silenciador como una medida de seguridad.

— Antes de que preguntes algo, déjame decirte que todavía no sé por qué te estoy ayudando de todas las personas. ¡No es que necesito nada de ti! — la sombra dijo acusadoramente.

Draco apretó los dientes. Las cosas que hacía por el interés propio. El puro interés egoísta del Slytherin. Ya está. Los Malfoy no hacían nada cursi. Potter había resultado ser un personaje interesante y necesitaba saber más sobre él.

— No, ciertamente, pero yo necesito algo de ti. Sabes que Harry nunca me diría esas cosas por su propia voluntad. Además, harías cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, ¿verdad?

La persona suspiró.

— Sí —dijo con firmeza — lo haría. Estoy harto de verlo retraerse cada día un poco más en su concha de secretismo y soledad. He tratado de decirle que no le serviría de nada, pero él es tan malditamente terco y desinteresado, diciendo que está feliz por todo el mundo a su alrededor y no se preocupe por su pequeña persona. Es francamente estúpido. Y molesto. Realmente merece ser feliz —. El espía frunció el ceño. —Y es por eso que no puedo creer que lo estoy traicionando así. ¡Nadie podría pensar jamás que lo traicionaría!

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Y eso es exactamente por lo que eres el espía.

— No duh.

El rubio hizo caso omiso del comentario.

— Entonces, ¿dónde nos detuvimos la última vez? Oh, sí, dime más sobre ese cerdo Dursley.


End file.
